La última entrada en mi diario
by JustSomeFreak
Summary: Al inicio del segundo año lectivo, Deku empieza a sentir que extrañó a Uraraka. Pero como no sabe cómo manejar lo que siente, busca consejo de sus amigos y profesores/héroes profesionales antes de tomar una decisión. Pre/Post otra historia que estoy considerando escribir relatando un enorme enfrentamiento entre los héroes y la Liga de Villanos todo a lo largo de Tokyo.


****Set: e**** ** **ste fanfic tomará lugar después del manga 213, dando por hecho que llegó fin de curso y todo el verano transcurrió sin ataques de la Liga de Villanos. También se asume que Shinso es transferido al Curso de Héroes 1-A de UA sin que se saque del mismo a ninguno de los personajes conocidos.****

 ** **Disclaimer: ni Boku no Hero Academia ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.****

Era un día cualquiera, justo mientras desayunaba, que se me ocurrió, entre un montón de suposiciones sobre los Quirks de los demás... Porque, sí, la mañana del inicio del segundo año en U. A., después de un verano sin acontecimientos mayores, lo cual empezaba a hacerme creer que el inicio de clases sería peligroso, se me ocurrió esto.

Salí corriendo de la mesa de la cocina, asustando a mamá con mi movimiento repentino. Necesitaba anotar esto antes de que se empezaran a borrar de mi cabeza los detalles. Tras dejarlo segura y detalladamente en mi cuaderno lleno de notas sobre las habilidades de todos los héroes que conocía y regresar a la cocina, entendí por qué había asustado a mamá. Sin darme cuenta, al irme tan ansioso de anotar todo, había activado mi Full Cowl.

Al menos, para eso el verano tranquilo había venido bien. Había podido pelear con Kacchan durante horas varias veces a la semana todo el verano. Gracias a él -aunque él no querría que lo comentara-, había podido elevar la resistencia de mi cuerpo y podía manejar adecuadamente el 30% de One for All. A Kacchan, hacia el final del verano, había empezado a costarle demasiado mantener mi ritmo y, enfurecido por ello, se había vuelto mucho más violento a la hora de entrenar, justificándolo con que "si ya podía hacer tanto uso del Quirk pasado a mí, entonces él empezaría a dejar de contenerse y a darme una verdadera paliza".

La verdad es que ambos nos fortalecimos mucho. Al comenzar el verano, Bakugo Katsuki resistía detonar aproximadamente cuarenta explosiones, mientras que, ahora, podía pasar de las cincuenta y cinco antes de empezar a sentir entumecimiento.

"Lo siento, mamá." me disculpé mientras levantaba la silla y ordenaba el desastre que había, el cual, afortunadamente, no incluía nada roto, "Lo limpiaré antes de partir."

Miré hacia mi valija al lado de la puerta del pequeño departamento. La había estado desarmando y rehaciendo varias veces estos últimos días, decidiendo que no necesitaría tal cosa o sí tal otra que llevaba extra.

"No te preocupes, Izuku." me dijo con una sonrisa de las suyas, "Puedo hacerlo yo, vas a llegar tarde si lo..." una brisa le acarició el rostro, de ida y de vuelta, "... haces. Vaya." me espetó, "Sólo quería hacer algo por ti para variar." se quejó en todo divertido.

"Parece que pensamos lo mismo." respondí tomando mi mochila y tomando el pomo de la puerta, "Bueno, debo partir. Adiós, ¡te extrañaré!"

"Yo también, Izuku." la escuché decir, y abrí la puerta antes de echar a trotar para tener un breve ejercicio matutino, "Yo también..."

* * *

Finalmente alcancé la puerta de entrada de U.A. y me detuve, respirando hondo unas pocas veces para regular mi respiración antes de caminar hacia dentro del campus. Excepto por todos los demás estudiantes, que, como yo, iban entrando a los terrenos de la universidad, todo estaba igual.

"¡Midoriya!", me gritó alguien, y reconocí la voz de Shinso, "¿Cómo te trató el verano?"

"Oh, muy bien, gra...", y caí de nuevo.

El muchacho de cabellos violáceos suspiró pesadamente delante de mi cara.

"¿Cuántas veces más vas a caer así?" preguntó tras liberar su control sobre mí.

"Las que sean necesarias para que confíes en mí." respondí simplemente, a lo que su cara se retorció en una mueca de vergüenza.

"Vaya." dijo, visiblemente dolido, "No... No creo que nunca nadie haya sugerido que quería mi confianza."

"Para todo hay una primera vez entonces, ¿no?" le dije, gesticulando con una mano, "A propósito, ¿has visto a alguno de nuestros compañeros?"

Shinso cabeceó hacia mi retaguardia.

"Ahí atrás están Ashido, Jiro y un uniforme flotante."

"Ah, te refieres a Hagakure. Sí, a veces se hace difícil ubicarla." dejé ir una risita nerviosa y que mi mano se ponga en mi nuca.

El muchacho delante de mí sonrió de lado y luego miró hacia la calle, tras lo cual su mueca se desfiguró en disgusto. Seguí su mirada y vi a Monoma pasar por debajo del arco de entrada con su típico sonrisa arrogante y perversa, sólo para que Bakugo entrara detrás suyo con la mano en alto a punto de detonar una explosión en su cuello.

"¡Bakugo!" lo retó una voz muy conocida para nosotros, cuyo dueño había salido de entre la muchedumbre con sus cabellos erizados y sus ojos clavados en el muchacho, "¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que no andes haciendo escándalo?" la voz de Aizawa-sensei era como un baldazo de agua helada que te despertaría en cualquier situación.

Kacchan se limitó a chasquear la lengua y tironear de su mano, sólo para no lograr zafarse. Decidí que dejar de mirar era lo mejor, para no enfurecer más a mi amigo.

"¿Es...? Tiene que ser..." oí una vocecita a mi espalda, y vi la expresión socarrona que Shinso me dirigía mientras hundía sus manos en sus bolsillos y se retiraba, "¡Deku!" me volteé demasiado rápido para mi gusto, sobresaltado por que me gritaran en el oído, por más que fuese felizmente, y caí de espaldas al suelo… O eso creí, ya que quien me había desequilibrado para empezar se tomó la molestia de frenar mi caída. "Ay, perdón, no pretendía repetir la introducción del año pasado..." se lamentó.

"E-Está bien, Uraraka." le dije mientras me enderezaba con su ayuda y liberaba su Quirk, "¡Qué bueno volverte a ver!" comenté, lanzando una sonrisa en su dirección.

"Lo mismo digo." respondió felizmente, aunque juraría que estaba más sonrojada que de costumbre, "¿Qué tal tu vera... no?" el volumen de su pregunta fue decayendo a medida que vio un moretón debajo de mi oreja, tras lo cual dio un paso hacia mí y lo miró fijamente, atinando a pasar sus dedos por ahí, si no hubiese sido porque notó que me tensé, "Lo siento." dijo, retrocediendo un poco, "Por lo visto aún no logro ignorar el que estés lastimado, sea de la manera que sea." y me sonrió radiante.

Lo sabía. Sabía que era una sonrisa falsa. Pero no lo saqué a flote.

"Mi verano estuvo bien, como mínimo." contesté, entusiasta, "Lo pasé todo entrenando con Kacchan, ¡espera a que pueda enseñarte lo mucho que he mejorado!", alcé el puño a la altura de nuestras caras en señal de firmeza, aunque no era necesario: ella creería cualquier cosa viniendo de mí.

"¿Aun más?" dijo en un gritito ahogado, "¿Cuánto de tu poder estás pudiendo soportar?" preguntó, ahora en un tono más bajo.

"Aproximadamente el 30%." respondí emocionado.

"Oh, ¡diez más que a fin del curso anterior! ¡Ya tengo ganas de verlo!"

"¿Ver el qué, Uraraka?"

Ambos volteamos a ver quién preguntaba, porque, la verdad, tan ensimismados en nuestro entusiasmo, no notamos el tono de voz.

"¡Iida!" lo saludamos a la vez, y él levantó una mano en señal de saludo a ambos.

"¡Bueno verlos de nuevo!"

* * *

Pero, contrario a lo que esperaba, el primer día de clases transcurrió sin mayores eventualidades, y, tras todas las clases, cuando el sol empezaba a bajar, estuvimos todos juntos de nuevo, en el edificio donde viviríamos durante el curso del segundo año, el mismo que habíamos usado el año lectivo anterior.

Sato no perdió tiempo en correr a la cocina a hacer bocadillos dulces para todos, pero lo que sorprendió fue que yo había aprendido varias recetas de mi madre durante las vacaciones de verano, y fui a proveerle de ayuda para tenerlos listos más rápido y en mayor variedad aun.

Poco después de listos los bocadillos, nos encontramos todos sentados en círculo en la sala de estar, hablando sobre las actividades del verano. No me sorprendió oír que todos habían estado entrenando, pero nadie tan duro como Kacchan y yo. Bueno, nadie excepto Todoroki, que había peleado cada día contra su padre, Endeavor, antes de que éste se fuera a su agencia cada mañana, y cada noche, después de que volviera.

Acordamos todos demostrarnos los unos a los otros cuánto habíamos mejorado y de qué éramos capaces ahora. Pero una mirada un poco triste pescó mi atención.

"¿Uraraka?" la llamé en voz baja cuando todos empezaron a retirarse.

"¿Sí, Deku?"

Supe en ese momento que estaba fingiendo no estar mal. Para bien o para mal, la conocía demasiado. Pero elegí no sugerir que lo había notado. Pensando un poco en esto, parece que se deprimió un poco por lo que todos nos prometimos. Así que abordé el tema sin sugerir nada.

"Sabes, hoy en la mañana estaba desayunando en casa, con mamá, y hablábamos de t..." ¿ti? "Todo el curso," decidí decir, "y ella comentó algo como que qué útil sería tu Quirk en cualquier lugar donde hubiera que llevar cosas muy pesadas a altas alturas, y que se reducirían muchos accidentes y cosas así… Pero a mí se me ocurrió..." la miré a los ojos y vi que parecía atontada, "¿Tu Quirk es únicamente aligerar cosas?"

Me miró por un momento con las cejas alzadas y sus grandes ojos denotando sorpresa, pero luego parpadeó muy despacio mientras sus cejas caían y su mirada se iba hacia abajo en una expresión derrotada.

"Ya no tan cool, ¿eh? No te preocupes, he estado pensando exactamente lo mismo." sonrió dolida, "Sí, sólo aligero las cosas." terminó respondiendo, al ver que yo seguía mirándola.

Se me escapó una media sonrisa.

"Uraraka, tu Quirk **es** cool. Y creo… Sólo creo… Que estuvimos siempre todos equivocados acerca de él. Incluida tú."

Aun más tontada, levantó la mirada.

"¿...Eh?"

"Bueno… Dices que tu Quirk consiste en aligerar cosas, o anular su gravedad, Zero Gravity, ¿no?" empecé, y ella cabeceó, "Pero si ese fuera el caso, eso no explica cómo con sólo tocar cosas o personas, éstas empiezan a flotar."

Parpadeó unas pocas veces y abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

"¿Estás sugiriendo que mi Quirk no es Zero Gravity sino Gravity Manipulation?" bajó la cabeza y se tomó el mentón, en una copia exacta de mi propio gesto pensativo, ante la vista del cual, no pude evitar sonreír, "Eso querría decir… Que lo que hago con mis manos al juntar los dedos no es una liberación sino un incremento del tirón gravitacional sobre el objeto o persona que toqué… Aaaaggghh, ¡desearía poder probarlo ahora mismo!" levantó la vista y vio mi expresión, "¿Qué es lo gracioso, tengo algo en la cara?" preguntó genuinamente, pasándose cuatro dedos de cada mano por las mejillas y la frente.

"¿Eh?" parpadeé, saliendo de mi ensimismamiento, "No, lo siento, no es que sea gracioso, es que hiciste el mismo gesto que yo." y adopté mi expresión pensativa, con mano en el mentón incluida, "¿Ves?" y la miré a tiempo de verla ponerse colorada, "Pero, eso a un lado… Podríamos subir a la terraza y probarlo unas pocas veces, no es como que nadie nos vaya a ver a esta hora. Si en verdad lo deseas, claro, ¡no estás obligada!" agregué lo último al ver que me miraba de forma rara.

"Vayamos." me pidió.

* * *

Así fue como, poco después, nos encontramos ambos en la terraza, uno frente al otro, en el centro de la superficie, para minimizar la posibilidad de una caída peligrosa, al margen de que yo ya pudiese arreglármelas con eso.

Una de las varias cosas que practicamos tanto Kacchan como yo, fue aterrizar adecuadamente desde altas alturas.

"Entonces, Deku… Empecemos por analizarlo bien… Primero veamos si puedo hacer que la gravedad tire más de ti que de costumbre." y sin previo aviso, juntó sus dedos en la típica seña de liberación.

Pero no sentí nada. Absolutamente nada.

"Bueno, parece que no será tan sencillo." comenté, alzando los brazos para dejarle ver que no me encontraba afectado, "Pero no te aflijas, ¿qué tal si primero me tocas y luego tratas de hacerme bajar con fuerza?"

"Concentrándome en la sensación de lo que creía era liberación… Entiendo… Bien, probemos."

Se acercó a mí y estiró su mano, deteniéndose una vez a medio camino y luego reteniendo uno de sus dedos mientras los demás, al igual que su palma, descansaban en mi pecho.

"¿Uraraka?" pregunté, un tanto sobrepasado, "¿Está todo bien?"

Ninguna chica me había puesto una mano encima, excepto ella, alguna que otra vez, y mi madre, que prácticamente no contaba en este caso. Pero el contacto… La sensación que me daba… Se sentía bien. No quería que parara.

Y de pronto apoyó el último dedo y me sonrió divertida.

"¡Sí, Deku!"

Y comencé a elevarme mientras luchaba por mantener un relativo equilibrio.

'¡No estás solo, viejo!'

Apaciguando la sensación de desesperación otorgada por la falta de equilibrio, respiré hondo, tratando de calmarme, y susurré por lo bajo:

"Black Whip."

La sustancia negra emergió de la punta de los dedos de mi mano derecha y me permitió blandirla como un látigo hacia el techo, perforando parte del hormigón y anclándose al mismo para impedir que siguiera subiendo sin más.

Todo estaba bajo control.

"¡Deku!" se sorprendió Uraraka, debajo de mí, "Esto… Es… ¡Es maravilloso! ¡Pudiste usar bien el Black Whip!"

Le sonreí desde lo alto, mientras lentamente permitía que el Quirk se estirara más y más.

"Se lo debo a Kacchan. Por algún motivo no se cansó de reventar mi brazo hasta que logré controlarlo." dije entre risas.

"Ay, Bakugo siempre tiene que hacer todo con explosiones, ¿no?" dijo en respuesta, pero sonreía, "Pero bueno, así es como es él… Y parece que ayuda… ¿Debería ayudarte a golpes también, Deku?"

Mi sonrisa se borró de mi cara.

"¿A qué te…? ¡Uaaaah!"

De repente me encontré cayendo desde el cielo directo al hormigón, y lo primero que golpearía sería mi cabeza… Pero caía a la velocidad usual. Nada había cambiado. Quizás me equivoqué al interpretar el Quirk de Uraraka.

¿O a lo mejor había un tiempo que tenía que ver en la caída?

Me giré en el aire con ayuda de Black Whip y me preparé para frenar mi caída libre.

"One for All… Full Cowl… Thir…"

Ensimismado en frenarme a mí mismo, no había notado a Uraraka volando hacia mí y dándome una palmada en la espalda, deteniendo de pronto mi caída.

"Gra..."

"Lo siento, Deku." me susurró, y volvió a juntar sus dedos.

Pero, así como ahora caía más deprisa que antes, lo cual demostraba mi teoría sobre su Quirk, el mío tenía ases bajo la manga.

No necesitaba Full Cowl para frenarme a mí mismo.

"¡Black Whip: Rigidness!" una sensación de rigidez me sacudió el cuerpo entero antes de abandonarlo y que la sustancia negra saliendo de mis dedos se endureciera, frenándome en seco, "¡Eso fue genial, Uraraka!" me volteé sobre el hombro derecho a verla, pero lo que sucedió a continuación me dio un escalofrío más tarde.

Ahí estaba ella, de espaldas a la luna, el frente de su cuerpo cubierto de sombras, pero algo espeluznantemente claro: sus diez dedos seguían juntos, pero nada estaba pasando. ¿A lo mejor sólo fue mi sensación que caía más fuerte?

De pronto, sentí mi codo derecho comprimirse y juraría que oí mi húmero derecho rechinar contra el radio y el cúbito de mi antebrazo antes de soltar un quejido gutural y deshacer Black Whip, intentando prevenir un descontrol como el del entrenamiento del año lectivo anterior.

Caí de cara contra el hormigón, bastante fuerte, logrando a duras penas lanzar un Delaware Smash para frenar un poco mi caída, con el brazo izquierdo.

Uraraka cayó a mi lado poco después y se lanzó sobre mí desenfrenadamente.

"¡¿Deku?! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, no sabía lo que hacía, no imaginé que… Sería tan…!"

"¿Potente?" terminé por ella, volteándome sobre mi espalda y frotándome el codo derecho, que crujió brutalmente cuando estiré mi brazo, una punzada de dolor importante pulsando por todo mi ser que logré esconder bajo una sonrisa.

Una que ella supo desvelar.

"¡Perdón!" chilló casi dándose la frente contra el suelo, "¡No era mi intención empeorar tu brazo!"

Me limité a alzar mi puño izquierdo hacia el cielo, en señal de victoria, mientras le sonreía, ya más genuinamente.

"¡Lo importante es que tu Quirk sigue siendo fenomenal!"

Bajo la luz de la luna, la vi enrojecer, mirar al suelo, y luego hacia el cielo, mientras se reclinaba hacia atrás y apoyaba las manos en el hormigón.

"Lo siento por lo repentino." dijo sombríamente, "Quería probar rápidamente esto antes de que tuviéramos que irnos a descansar. Así que hice todas las pruebas en una. Primero, si podía controlar cualquier cosa o persona así sin más. Luego, si necesitaba un cierto tiempo desde tocarla. Finalmente, qué tanto podía aumentar la gravedad en ellos. Lamento que terminara así." su voz tembló hacia el final, y yo no supe qué hacer o decir mientras ella continuaba, "Soy consciente de que probablemente cualquier lesión sobre tus brazos los inhabilite… Dios, no puedo ni mirarte a los ojos para disculparme." sollozó entre unas risitas, "Y, aun así… Tú sólo te empeñas en decir que lo que te hice es increíble… Eres único, Deku." se limpió los ojos con el antebrazo y suspiró, "No puedo más que agradecerte… Ni siquiera sé cómo debería hacerlo, si soy honesta."

La observé sentarse derecha, recoger sus piernas y abrazarlas con sus brazos, apoyando el mentón en sus rodillas.

"No necesitas hacerlo, Uraraka." le recordé, "¡De verdad! Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí, incluso si te hubiera lastimado… Lo cual realmente me pondría muy triste."

Habiendo olvidado el dolor de mi codo, me llevé las manos a la nuca y me estiré en el techo.

Ella sólo rió.

"De nuevo." fue todo lo que dijo por un rato, tras el cual, agregó, "Pero… El significado que le daba a mi Quirk ya no está…" suspiró de nuevo y, como se giró un poco a verme, pude ver que se le estaban cayendo unas lágrimas, arruinando su linda expresión.

¿Cuándo empecé a pensar que era linda?

"¿Cómo?" pregunté, deseando que no se guardara su dolor para sí misma.

Quería que me lo compartiera. Quería tomar su dolor y librarla de él.

"Bueno… ¿Recuerdas cómo siempre dices que puedo levantar a los demás cuando han caído?" volvió a ver al frente y al cielo, "Ya no puedo sólo hacer eso… Ahora también puedo hacerlos caer… Y siendo consciente de esto, tengo miedo de hacer que caiga la persona equivocada…"

Sonreí a sus espaldas. Ese comentario sólo podría hacerlo ella.

"Creo que lo estás malinterpretando, Uraraka." se volvió de pronto, y pude ver duda en sus ojos marrones, "Quiero decir, ahora puedes alzar a la gente que ha caído y bajar a la tierra, de pie, a aquellos que se han ido muy alto sin darse cuenta… Y de la misma manera, puedes levantar a quienes han caído en un abismo y hacer descender a quienes se creen por encima de los demás." su expresión fue de un dolor indescriptible por un momento, como cada vez que me veía pelear con un villano y la pelea no estaba a mi favor o yo estaba lastimado ya, y luego sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa de alivio. Dejó escapar unos sollozos y apretó los ojos con fuerza, se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los puños, "¿D-D-Dije algo mal?" pregunté desesperado, apoyándome en las manos para enderezarme y estar a su altura.

"N...No." su voz temblaba, "Sólo… Da-Dame un momento, ¿sí?" y volteó la cabeza, ocultándome su rostro.

Por puro instinto, alargué una mano y la dejé en la parte alta de su espalda, dándole una corta y suave caricia antes de retirarla un segundo más tarde.

"Está bien." dije suavemente.

Y allí la dejé llorar por unos pocos minutos, en silencio, aguantando el impulso de abrazarla. No me sentía totalmente seguro acerca de ello, aunque supusiera que no le molestaría. No quería invadir el momento "privado" que estaba teniendo. Necesitaba dejar salir lo que fuera que sentía. Y, de cualquier manera, no es como si la estuviera dejando llorar sola. Yo estaba justo ahí para ella.

"¿Cómo… Cómo lo haces, Deku?" la oí preguntar.

"¿El qué?" pregunté, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.

"¿Cómo es que puedes animarme cuando nadie más puede, o cuando me parece que algo está mal conmigo?" seguía sollozando y sin mirarme.

Bajé la vista al suelo. Honestamente, era algo que me nacía sin más. De alguna manera, lograba hacerlo con todos, como por ejemplo acorralando a Todoroki durante el Festival Deportivo del año lectivo anterior, con Kacchan fue a través del combate, con Shinso al dejarle ver cómo podía ser mejor, con Iida enseñándole el comportamiento de un héroe como su hermano Ingenium junto a Shoto. Pero había una realidad que considerar. Esto se me daba especialmente bien y sencillo cuando la persona que quería ayudar era ella. Uraraka Ochako.

No me costaba darle ánimos. Y no era porque fuese fácil animarla.

"Es porque te conozco bien." decidí decir, a lo que ella respondió con un sollozo más ruidoso; la vi taparse la cara con las manos y temblar un poco mientras seguía llorando, y ya no pude resistir rodearla con mis brazos y acercarla a mi pecho mientras acariciaba su cabello y cerraba mis ojos, "Está bien, Uraraka. Todo está bien, de verdad."

* * *

Poco después de eso, bajamos a tomar un vaso de leche mientras discutíamos cómo nos mostraríamos ante el curso la tarde siguiente, y para cuando nos dimos cuenta, eran ya las tres de la madrugada. Dormiríamos cuatro horas, con suerte, así que nos apresuramos a despedirnos e irnos cada uno a nuestra cama, esperando con una débil ansiedad la finalización de clases del segundo día en el campus de U.A.

Cuando por fin llegó la reunión de la clase 2-A en el Campo de Entrenamiento Beta, supervisada por los profesores Eraser Head, All Might y Midnight, todos estábamos deseando mostrar lo que habíamos aprendido.

Todos habíamos mejorado de alguna forma.

Aoyama podía disparar su láser por casi veinte segundos sin sufrir dolor de estómago, y su cinturón ahora disponía de diferentes modalidades de disparo, desde unirrayo hasta… ¿Luces de Discoteca? Así lo había llamado él, al menos.

Ashido había pasado el verano aprendiendo la composición química de ácidos varios y practicando fabricarlos. Su arsenal había aumentado considerablemente. Quería ver qué lograba para cuando nos graduemos.

Asui estaba irreconocible. Había aumentado su velocidad, la distancia de su salto y la fuerza de su lengua. Pero eso no era todo. Nos mostró que su similitud con las diversas clases de sapos había ido más allá y podía segregar veneno por los poros de su piel. Un arma mortífera contra cualquier Quirk cuerpo a cuerpo.

Bakugo, como dije hace rato, había aumentado la cantidad de explosiones que resistían sus músculos antes de empezar a cansarse… Al margen de que él ignorara sus propios límites y siguiera detonándolas por deporte. Además, había perfeccionado su AP Shot al extremo. Actualmente, podía dispararlo casi como si fuese sólo una bala… Una bala explosiva que si alcanzaba su objetivo… Probablemente lo mataría. Tanto Aizawa-sensei como Midnight-sensei desestimaron su movimiento, aludiendo que se parecía demasiado a algo que un villano haría, pero a nosotros igualmente nos deslumbró.

Hagakure… Incluso si tenía algo que mostrar, no era como que pudiésemos apreciarlo, así que se limitó a dejar pasar la oportunidad mientras se reía tratando de ocultar el malhumor que le provocaba su propio Quirk en ocasiones. Ojiro no tardó en intentar consolarla.

Iida… ¿Qué decir de mi amigo? Había alcanzado otro nivel. Podía controlar adecuadamente su velocidad durante los diez minutos de su Recipro Turbo. Las velocidades a las que podía correr actualmente eran sencillamente ridículas, incluso si yo había visto en All Might una mucho mayor.

Jiro, que se había pasado el verano yendo a descampados para subir el volumen de los amplificadores en sus antepiernas al máximo, había elevado mucho el efecto que éstos tenían, desde el volumen en sí, capaz de reventarte los tímpanos, hasta el retumbar del sonido que producía, que hacía temblar tanto el suelo que te parecía que había un pequeño terremoto donde estabas parado.

Kaminari por fin había logrado adecuarse a su descarga de 1.3 millones de voltios, logrando soportar tres consecutivas antes de quedar hecho un inútil que sólo dice yay mientras babea, tiene la mirada perdida, los puños cerrados y los pulgares en alto. Parecía que lo único que era capaz de hacer en ese estado era identificar a Bakugo, a Kirishima y a Jiro, que, en cuanto se le acercó, lo atacó con uno de sus jacks, haciendo que dispare otra descarga y se vea todavía más bobo, si eso era posible.

Kirishima nos mostró la actual capacidad de su endurecimiento. Se quedó en su lugar y le gritó a Bakugo, que estaba enfrente suyo al otro lado del círculo en que nos habíamos formado, que le disparara con su nuevo AP Shot, el cual Kacchan descargó contra él ni bien se lo pidió. Antes habíamos visto la capacidad destructiva de este disparo. Eijiro lo recibió en el medio del pecho, lo cual debería haberlo matado, pero, en cuanto el humo se dispersó, donde debió haber habido un agujero tremendo, no había nada, ni siquiera una mella. El pelirrojo relajó su Quirk y aclaró: "Entrenando con Fatgum, desarrollé en mi Quirk una especie de absorción. Lo que hago es dejarlo ir un poco en el momento del impacto y volver a endurecerme rápido luego. Si pudiera repetir esto varias veces, se reduce el daño que recibo y puedo aguantar más… ¡Aunque no sé hasta dónde es una mejora!" lanzó una sonrisa galante y Ashido le gritó en respuesta que tendría que probar eso contra su más corrosivo ataque, dejándolo en ridículo. Pero, en realidad, todos estábamos asombrados de que resistiera el AP Shot. Bueno, todos excepto Bakugo.

Koda nos mostró que había aprendido más lenguajes animales y ya no le tenía miedo a los insectos. Además, ahora ya no sólo podía darles órdenes, sino entablar una conversación con ellos. Esto era útil para recolección de información. Difícilmente un Villano se preocuparía de eliminar a cada animal que lo viera. Y aun así, no podría eliminarlos a todos.

Había llegado mi turno. Después del desastre que había causado a fines del año lectivo anterior, todos habían estado preguntando qué era lo que había pasado, y All Might y yo dimos respuestas a medias, diciendo cosas como que no estábamos del todo seguros, pero que aparentemente mi Quirk no era súper fuerza, sino esta sustancia negra que, por lo visto, era multi usos. Sin embargo, le habíamos contado a Uraraka la verdad, no sin antes hacerle jurar por su vida que no contaría la historia. Después de haber sido la que me salvó, merecía nada menos que la historia real.

Sentí los ojos de todos en mí y me desaté por un momento. 'One for All: Full Cowl: 35%' dije dentro de mi cabeza, proponiéndome ir un poco más allá de mi límite actual del treinta.

Salté, y la ráfaga de aire resultante hizo que todos retrocedieran por la sorpresa. Tardaron un segundo en notar lo alto que había saltado: más incluso que cuando había alcanzado de un movimiento la cabeza del robot de cero puntos en el examen de ingreso.

Imitando los movimientos de Kacchan, di unos golpes que servían para direccionarme, ya fuera para moverme a la izquierda en el aire, a la derecha, más arriba o hacia abajo, o incluso en diagonales. Cuando hube demostrado mi habilidad para desplazarme, me dejé caer en picada y murmuré mientras retiraba, esta vez, mi brazo izquierdo: "Black Whip."

El látigo brotó de mis dedos y lo dirigí a un tanque de agua en la cercanía y me balanceé como el súper héroe de cómics, Spider-Man, entre dos edificios. Di una patada hacia atrás al aire y solté mi agarre con Black Whip para irme de nuevo hacia el cielo. En lo alto, di otro golpe para posicionarme de nuevo dentro del círculo desde el que salté y me dejé caer de nuevo, esta vez preparándome para aterrizar frenando con un golpe.

De nuevo, la presión de viento resultante sacudió a los presentes. Al dispersarse el polvo que se había levantado por mi caída, pude ver las expresiones de asombro en las caras de mis compañeros y compañeras. Muchas de estas eran algo similar a "Es demasiado asombroso", o eso me parecían, así que inevitablemente me sentí mal. No era mi intención bajarles el ánimo.

"¡Deku, eso fue increíble!" gritó Uraraka animadamente.

Por supuesto que ella haría eso.

"¡Estúpido Nerd, ¿cómo te atreves a quitarme la atención?!" bramó Bakugo violentamente, dejando ir una gran explosión, con las manos apuntadas hacia atrás, sin lastimar a nadie.

"En serio, Midoriya, eres el mejor de nosotros." comentó casualmente Iida mientras se acomodaba los lentes con un dedo.

"Por mucho." agregó Todoroki, con las manos en la cintura y una media sonrisa amigable, como si estuviera orgulloso de mí.

Y así siguieron los elogios. Cuánto le debo a estas cuatro personas. Volví a mi lugar, rojo como un tomate desde la intervención de Uraraka y agradeciendo interminablemente. Pude ver, detrás de Todoroki, parado frente a mí, a Midnight-sensei con una clara expresión de sorpresa, a Aizawa-sensei sonriendo como un maníaco, igual que aquella vez en que usé One for All sólo en mi dedo para lanzar la pelota de béisbol, y All Might sonriendo con un orgullo infinito hacia mí. Eso fue suficiente. Todo estaba bien.

Mineta no tenía nada que mostrar. Ciertamente, este chico era el menos impresionante de nosotros, aunque eso no lo convertía en alguien menospreciable. No dejaba de ser peligroso a su manera. Contra él, un paso en falso podía costarte muy caro.

Ojiro, que había logrado relajar a Hagakure hacía rato, avanzó y nos mostró la fuerza, la agilidad y la resistencia que había adquirido su cola, ahora capaz de ser usada parcialmente como un escudo, de hacer flexiones para fortalecerse -ante lo cual todos reímos junto a él- y de cubrir grandes distancias en poco tiempo, permitiendo que Ojiro estuviese en óptimas condiciones de combate en todo momento, ya que no usaba sus piernas para desplazarse.

Sato había aprendido a hacer un uso mucho más eficiente del azúcar en su cuerpo y podía mantener su forma aumentada por mucho más tiempo, aunque no había logrado una mayor fuerza ni resistencia, pero su forma usando azúcar era lo suficientemente fuerte por el momento, siendo capaz de empujar a un Kirishima endurecido enterrado hasta las rodillas en el suelo. Porque sí, le pidió demostrarlo juntos. Y él mismo lo enterró.

Sero ahora podía lanzar cantidades exageradas de cinta, mientras se balanceaba, mientras estaba en el aire y mientras caminaba. Además, había empezado a ser capaz de controlar qué tan pegajosa era la cinta que despedía, otorgándole así la posibilidad de hacer vendajes en el momento, y de lanzar más de una a la vez, lanzando, por ejemplo, dos pegadas que se separaban enseguida. Adiós a la necesidad de torniquetes improvisados si él estaba cerca.

Shinso se adelantó en cuanto Sero se retiró. Pidió al más pesado del curso que se adelantara y, como todos conocían su Quirk, lo que mostró fue su entrenamiento físico. Fue capaz de frenar los placajes de Shoji y Sato, arrancándonos a todos una sensación de terror. Ya no podíamos abusar de él. Pero la fuerza bruta no lo era todo. Ahora, dijo, mejoraría su técnica con esta nueva fuerza.

Shoji había agudizado mucho más sus sentidos. Todos. Daba miedo notar a qué distancia podía detectarte. Nos pidió que corriéramos a escondernos mientras él contaba hasta cien. Nos encontró en cuestión de unos pocos minutos, y fue usando para ello cada vez sólo uno de sus sentidos. Basta decir que pudo ubicar a Hagakure, desnuda, usando un ojo en una de sus extremidades. Eso es lo mucho que había mejorado. Sin duda, un reconocimiento sin igual.

Llegó el turno de Todoroki. Algo que todos habíamos estado esperando.

"Bakugo." llamó el de pelo bicolor, "Quiero esa revancha que nunca tuvimos."

El rubio sonrió con malicia.

"¿Vas a venir con todo, bastardo mitad y mitad?"

Todoroki le devolvió la sonrisa, pero la suya era de confianza.

"No voy a ir con todo. Voy a aplastarte." dijo con firmeza.

Y Kacchan se lanzó hacia él con explosiones sucediéndolo.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue un borrón.

A la vez que Kacchan reventaba todo frente a él, con una brutalidad aun superior a la de su AP Shot actual, Todoroki hizo cinco cosas a la vez, marcando la repentina y extrema diferencia entre ellos: heló el aire frente a él y le lanzó una llamarada ridículamente caliente, levantó un muro circular de escarcha entre ellos y nosotros, levantó otra pared de hielo delante de él y una tercera delante de Bakugo, aislando por completo la explosión del rubio y la que él provocó helando y calentando el aire entre ellos.

Cuando el humo se disipó, ambos estaban de pie mirándose fijamente, ilesos, Todoroki con una serenidad escalofriante y Kacchan con una rabia inconmensurable, habiendo notado la capacidad del héroe Shoto para atacar y defender. Al mismo tiempo. Ciertamente una fuerza que debía ser reconocida. Y que aun no había alcanzado su punto culminante. Claramente, su control sobre su lado izquierdo había igualado a su derecho.

Tokoyami gastó un momento mirando fijo al sol antes de desatar a Dark Shadow. Vimos a Dark Shadow salir, tan grande como aquella noche en el bosque, pero bajo control, sin una expresión de ira descontrolada en su poco discernible cara. Sería peligroso ir contra él en el Festival de este año.

Cuando fue el turno de Uraraka, ella se puso de pie. Caminó al centro del gran círculo que habíamos formado entre todos y se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo tener un voluntario o voluntaria?" pidió.

Todos se miraron entre ellos, pero de buena gana levanté la mano, suponiendo que le resultaría más fácil hacerlo conmigo.

"Oye, Midoriya, ¡yo levanté mi mano primero!" me gritó Hagakure.

"¡Pero nadie lo notó, Toru!" la codeó Ashido, y luego le susurró algo.

"¡Bueno, que vaya Midoriya!" chilló la chica invisible con emoción repentina.

Así fue como avancé pesadamente en medio de comentarios sugiriendo por qué me había propuesto voluntario. En cuanto la alcancé, Uraraka se acercó a mi oído y preguntó si me molestaría repetir la noche anterior, pero usando Black Whip con mi pierna si podía, para no dañar ninguno de mis brazos.

"¿Con mi pierna?" pregunté anonadado, "Realmente no he intentado usarlo con la pierna… Debería poder." me quité una de las botas y satisfactoriamente logré hacer salir aquella sustancia oscura, tras lo cual tomé mi otra bota y le pase ambas a Iida, pidiéndole que me las sostenga por un momento.

Tras repetir el experimento de la noche anterior, esta vez en público, todos estaban maravillados con el descubrimiento de Uraraka y habían olvidado tanto a Todoroki como a mí. A esto me refería anoche con lo que le dije a Uraraka sobre su Quirk. El héroe Shoto y yo habíamos ido demasiado alto. Y ella había tenido que bajarnos, obligarnos a poner los pies en la tierra de nuevo.

"Te admiro y aprecio por eso, Uraraka." murmuré por lo bajo, con mis ojos en ella, que me devolvía la mirada con algo, un sentimiento, que no alcancé a analizar porque todos se amontonaron a nuestro alrededor.

Ella no pudo soportarlo y terminó diciendo que, en verdad, había sido sugerencia mía. Yo tampoco resistí que ella no fuese el foco de atención, se me escapó que la que había descubierto la manera de hacerlo funcionar era ella, no yo, y que esto sólo había sido la repetición de tal experimento juntos, a lo que Ashido no tardó en resaltar que "quería saber en qué momento de ayer u hoy habíamos practicado juntos", lo que terminó con Midnight-sensei contenta de que hubiese "amor juvenil" en uno de sus cursos, Aizawa-sensei con su cabello erizado y sus ojos rojizos clavados en todos nosotros, intentando dispersarnos, y All Might en su forma huesuda y demacrada sonriendo satisfecho hacia mí.

Pero Uraraka y yo estábamos demasiado ocupados siendo incómodamente empujados juntos, por todos excepto Iida, Kacchan y Todoroki, que había congelado a Mineta para evitar que gritase que yo era un traidor roba hembras y debía morir.

Vamos. Todos sabemos que me gritaría eso.

Si aquello de lo que nos acusaban fuese cierto.

Lo cual no era.

Y eso me causaba… ¿Una cierta tristeza?

Pero no podía pensar en ello ahora mismo, rodeado por todos mis amigos empujándome contra Uraraka, ignorando completamente a Eraser Head.

"¡Vamos, jóvenes!" intervino All Might de pronto, por un instante en su forma musculosa antes de hacer un sonoro ¡puf! y verse reducido a su forma normal de nuevo, echando sangre por la boca, "Dejen a la Joven Uraraka y al Joven Midoriya en paz, por favor."

Aparentemente, nadie le llevaría la contra a él, porque dejaron de empujarnos.

Para terminar, fue el turno de Yaoyorozu, que nos demostró que había llevado más allá la eficiencia de Creation, necesitando menos grasas para crear objetos, en menos tiempo, y con mayor detalle. Todos nos vimos sorprendidos, a excepción de Todoroki, que alegó que "Tal proeza era de esperarse de Yaoyorozu", cumplido que hizo que las mejillas de la chica se encendieran sin que Shoto usara su lado izquierdo.

* * *

Más tarde, en la paz de mi habitación, rodeado de las estatuas de All Might y de la oscuridad de la noche, cerré los ojos, con los dedos entrelazados detrás de mi cabeza, y me quedé pensando en los sentimientos que había notado en el día.

Me pregunté a mí mismo qué sentía por Uraraka.

Honestamente, al pensar en ello un rato, me pareció que me gustaba su compañía. Más de lo usual. Es decir, si me dieran a elegir con quién pasar un día, cualquiera fuera, preferiría pasarlo con ella, sin ninguna duda. Hiciéramos lo que hiciéramos, siempre disfrutábamos estar juntos.

Pero, ¿significaba eso realmente que me gustaba?

¿Cómo podía decirlo con certeza? ¿Quizás… Hablando con ella?

"No." sonreí en medio de la penumbra, "Suena patético. Decirle que creo que me gusta… Y que para estar seguro quiero pasar días enteros con ella… Definitivamente no. Sería un golpe bajo para ella. Debo estar seguro antes de decidir si le diré algo o nada."

Suspiré lentamente.

Me pregunté a quién podría irle con el tema. Porque… No es que me preocupara, pero, en caso de que sí me gustara tenerla como más que sólo una amiga, ¿sería capaz de darle la atención que merecería como tal cosa? Es decir… Si apunto a ser el héroe número uno, mucho de mi tiempo será siempre dedicado a enfrentar villanos… Incluso tendría que, probablemente, detener citas antes de tiempo, dejarla plantada, a veces ni siquiera dormir en casa, si es que todo iba bien y con el pasar de los años compartíamos techo...

"¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado?" la queja me sorprendió, luego de darle voz.

¿Por qué dije eso con un tono de derrota?

Otro suspiro me llevó a otra pregunta.

¿Empezaría a sentirme mal por estos sentimientos que aún no entendía?

Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Pero no habría nadie despierto ahora.

"Un segundo… Uno de nosotros duerme poco." me vestí lo más rápido que pude y salí cuidadosamente de mi habitación, dirigiéndome a la de Tokoyami; en lugar de llamar a la puerta, hablé, "Tokoyami, ¿de casualidad estás despierto?"

Poco después, abrió la puerta, envuelto en Dark Shadow, que tenía una mueca iracunda sólo notable en sus ojos amarillentos.

"Estaba charlando con Dark Shadow. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Midoriya?" me dijo, su voz claramente cansada, pero aún despierta.

"Bueno… Tengo un problema… En realidad, no sé si llamarlo problema, pero es algo con lo que no sé qué hacer… Necesito discutirlo con alguien, y pensé que… Podría hacerlo contigo, si no te molesta… Puede esperar." eso último fue una mentira, pero no quería imponerle nada si prefería acostarse.

Tokoyami me miró con una leve sorpresa en sus ojos.

"Seguro." decidió, y solté una bocanada de aire que no sabía que había estado aguantando, "Pasa, ponte cómodo."

Su cuarto seguía teniendo el mismo estilo gótico que cuando nos habíamos mudado el año lectivo anterior. Me quedé parado en medio de la habitación sin saber muy bien qué hacer, hasta que lo vi sentarse en el suelo y reclinarse sobre Dark Shadow, que, muy de mala gana, lo permitió, mientras con una mueca retorcida y movimientos violentos, ordenaba la cama y las repisas del cuarto. ¿Hasta este punto lo había dominado durante el verano?

Fue entonces que noté que me miraba expectante.

"Yo… ¿Cómo decirlo?" me dejé caer al suelo y me apoyé en las palmas de mis manos, reclinándome también, "No sé cómo me siento respecto a alguien." dejé caer.

Y él no tardó en entender.

"¿Uraraka?" preguntó sinceramente, y no sentí signo alguno de burla en su voz.

"¿Es así de obvio?" respondí con otra pregunta, mientras aguardaba expectante.

"No es que tenga alguna experiencia, Midoriya, pero la verdad es que cualquiera lo notaría. Al principio, creíamos que era sólo ella, ya que..."

"¡¿Creíamos?!" me sobresalté.

Tokoyami lanzó una risita y con una mirada divertida, siguió hablando.

"Sí, la mayoría del curso. A Bakugo siempre le dio igual, Mineta maldecía diciendo que ya una estaba perdida, los demás siempre supusimos que a ti no te gustaba Uraraka. ¿Sabes? No está bien que te lo diga, pero como estás confiándome tus sentimientos… Ella te mira a veces, ¿no lo notaste?" como vio que iba a decir algo, me cortó en seco, "No me refiero a cuando usualmente miras a alguien. Te observa cuando cree que nadie la ve, ¿me entiendes?"

Agradecí a la penumbra de la habitación por ocultar lo roja que sentía mi cara ahora mismo.

"Creo que no… ¿Sugieres que…?"

El chico con cabeza de pájaro apretó los ojos y se acarició las sienes con los dedos.

"No, Midoriya, no de esa forma. Digo que, por ejemplo, mientras estamos en clase, ella te ve de reojo. Y sonríe. Que mientras estamos entrenando, tiene sus ojos clavados en ti. Siempre es la primera en resaltar que eres fenomenal, la primera en defenderte, la primera en ayudarte, la primera en todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, ¡tonto!"

Dark Shadow se volvió de pronto y se acercó a mí demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

"¡Idiota!" me siseó en la cara.

"Suficiente, Dark Shadow." lo retó Tokoyami, y la sombra se retractó un poco, pero siguió mirándome de reojo peligrosamente.

Después de una pausa de varios segundos, me atreví a preguntar.

"¿Tú… Ustedes… Creen que le gusto?"

Me miró fijamente antes de responder.

"Quizás tiene el mismo problema que tú. Quizás decidió que le gustas. Quizás decidió ignorar cómo se siente en pos de su deseo de ser un héroe profesional. No sabría decir. Así que no puedo responder lo que quieres saber."

Asentí, pensativo. Esas tres posibilidades ciertamente eran todas probables.

"Yo… No sé cómo sentirme. Es decir… Si alguien me preguntara con quién prefiero pasar un día cualquiera, y pudiera elegir a Uraraka, no dudaría un solo segundo en elegirla… Pero no sé si eso quiere decir que me gusta, ¿entiendes?"

Él asintió también.

"Puede significar que simplemente te agrada su compañía sin ir más allá de una amistad. Es entendible. He oído a adultos decir que es difícil decidir en este tipo de situaciones. Muchos se confunden. Es complicado estar seguro sin intentar. Eso último fue lo que me dijo mi padre una vez."

Parpadeé.

"¿Prueba y error?" sugerí, y Tokoyami asintió de nuevo, "Pero… ¿No es un poco cruel hacer eso con las personas?"

El muchacho cabeceó hacia los lados.

"Puede que sí y puede que no. Lo será si no aclaras cómo son las cosas. No lo será si las partes están de acuerdo." explicó, y me encontré sintiendo que sus palabras tenían algo de sentido, como mínimo.

"¡Ciertamente debes ser uno de los más sabios entre nosotros, Tokoyami!" lo cumplimenté sonriendo.

Si algo jamás se notaría en su cara era el rubor. Pero lo penoso de su voz cuando habló lo delataba.

"Oh, no, sólo son consejos de mis padres, no son ideas mías, de verdad."

Dark Shadow bufó en un rincón y procedió a repetir las palabras de mi amigo con un tono burlón, tras lo cual él le apuntó con una linterna que sacó de su bolsillo.

No resistí una carcajada y, en cuanto Dark Shadow se volvió casi sumiso, Tokoyami me lanzó una sonrisa de medio lado.

"Lo siento por eso." se disculpó.

"No es problema." me apresuré a decir, "Parece que se llevan bastante mejor estos días." señalé.

"Ciertamente. Pero a veces sigue siendo provocador, aun si no se lo ha molestado. Trato de que sea más educado." se rio, "Volviendo al tema anterior… Lo que sugiero es que, si quieres estar seguro, hables con Uraraka y le expliques lo que te pasa. Incluida la parte donde no sabes bien qué sientes hacia ella. Y que quisieras explorar otras cosas para estar seguro." adoptó una expresión pensativa, "Dicho así suena mal." decidió.

No podía sino coincidir con él.

"Quizás deba cambiar algunas palabras. Pero, en esencia, sugieres que le sea totalmente honesto, ¿correcto?"

"Diría que no merece nada menos que eso de tu parte." sentenció, y el peso de sus palabras hizo que mis hombros bajaran un poco.

Pero tenía razón.

* * *

El día siguiente no me sentí más tranquilo. Si acaso, me sentí más nervioso aún, de pronto buscándola con la mirada durante las clases para comprobar lo que Tokoyami había dicho anoche.

Y era cierto. La pesqué mirándome, tanto de reojo como totalmente volteada hacia mí, cuatro veces en el día. No pude evitar preguntarme cuánto tiempo esto llevaba pasando y qué tan usual era.

Si todos lo habían notado excepto yo… Debía ser mucho. Qué tonto soy para esto.

"¿Deku?" era Uraraka, llamándome; me volteé de pronto, duro como una roca, incapaz de levantarme de la silla, "Yo… Quería decirte que si… Te está pasando algo y necesitas hablar… Te escucharé, tanto tiempo como haga falta… ¿Sí?"

La mueca de preocupación en su cara y el tono tan suave con que lo dijo me perforó el pecho. Sentí que dolía, mucho, pero traté de ocultarlo rápidamente mientras levantaba una falsa sonrisita y asentía.

Finalizada la última clase, con All Might, terminé de guardar mis cosas y me aproximé a él, deseando pedirle que tomemos una merienda juntos para hablar sobre el tema.

Por supuesto, accedió.

Ya sentados en un rincón de la cafetería, frente a frente, sin nadie cerca, le conté sobre cómo me sentía y sobre mi conversación con Tokoyami.

Cuando hube finalizado, él estaba agarrándose el mentón y me miraba fija y atentamente, y, tras un rato en silencio, en el cual, supongo, meditó qué decir, finalmente dijo:

"Creo que le estés dando muchas vueltas, Joven Midoriya."

"¿Eh? ¿A… A qué se refiere?"

Puso los codos sobre la mesa y gesticuló con las manos mientras hablaba.

"Bueno, por un lado dices que no sabes cómo te sientes respecto a la Joven Uraraka, por otro pareces interesado en ella, por otro parece que no quieres explorar estos sentimientos que no entiendes, por otro te plantes seguir el plan del Joven Tokoyami… Estás considerando demasiadas opciones."

Bajé la mirada. Eso ciertamente sonaba a mí. Esto era algo que yo hacía. Considerar demasiados cursos de acción antes de quedarme con uno, incluso si la mayoría del tiempo lo hacía velozmente.

"¿Qué cree usted que debería hacer?" pregunté.

"Primero que nada," empezó, "yo no puedo decirte qué hacer. Por increíble que suene, no tengo absolutamente ninguna experiencia en estas cosas. Puedo, sin embargo, sugerirte que hables con Aizawa. Él y Joker tienen, o tuvieron, una relación complicada. Quizás pueda hablarte de su experiencia."

"¿A-A-Aizawa-sensei? ¿Seguro que él…?"

"¿Qué hay conmigo, Midoriya?" dijo una vez, cuyo dueño no había estado cerca nuestro momentos antes.

Lo juro.

Me quedé de piedra.

"O-Oh, n-nada, Aizawa-sensei, yo sólo…"

All Might levantó la mano.

"El Joven Midoriya tiene un problema sentimental y le sugerí que lo trate contigo, ya que yo no tengo experiencia en el tema."

Eraser Head suspiró antes de echarse gotas en los ojos y arrastrar con pocas ganas una silla hasta nuestra mesa.

"Ahí va mi siesta antes del trabajo." se quejó en voz alta, "Habla, Midoriya. ¿Qué te aqueja?"

Escuchó en silencio el resumen que le hice de la situación. Luego, sonrió burlón.

"Así que el todo poderoso futuro héroe número uno, Midoriya Izuku, tiembla aterrorizado de sólo **pensar** en una jovencita. Vaya. Ya no necesito usar mi Quirk para frenarte."

"¡Aizawa!" lo retó All Might, "¿No te parece eso algo cruel que decirle a tu alumno?"

Eraser Head se encogió de hombros, ignorando el reclamo.

"Burlas a un lado, Midoriya… Es de verdad algo complicado mantener una relación siendo un héroe profesional **una** de las partes interesadas. Siéndolo ambas… Bueno… Digamos que tus citas serían combates contra Villanos. Especialmente considerando la… Obsesión… Que tú, Uraraka, y otros de tu clase, tienen por pelear contra ellos. Eso está bien al principio. Pero luego se vuelve… ¿Cómo decirlo? No puedes pelear en paz. Siempre estás preguntándote si, en el segundo que pierdes de vista a tu compañero o compañera, él o ella está bien. Y así es como suceden las cosas malas."

No esperaba algo diferente a esto de Aizawa-sensei. Sus palabras eran la fea realidad de tener un interés en otro héroe profesional.

"Entonces…" empecé a decir, pero él me ignoró y continuó hablando.

"Aun así… Eventualmente se vuelve horrible volver a casa y que nadie te esté esperando… Y se siente aun peor saber que no tienes nadie a quien esperar." apretó los labios y se echó gotas en los ojos de nuevo, y sospeché que no era porque estuviesen resecos, pero ni yo ni All Might dijimos nada, "Al principio se siente bien." agregó, "Hacer siempre lo que te plazca. Pero son actos vacíos, ¿entiendes, Midoriya? Los llevas a cabo por satisfacción personal. Un poco de eso está bien. Pero, a medida que pasa el tiempo y ves a tus conocidos rodeados de familias propias, te sientes… Hueco. Y cuando te sientes así, ya es muy tarde para cambiar tu situación. No podrás aprender a llenar ese vacío. Y te conviertes, igual que yo, en un lobo solitario. No te lo recomiendo." se levantó y nos dio la espalda, llevándose la silla que había traído desde otra mesa, "Midoriya." dijo por última vez, "A veces, tienes que tomar las oportunidades que se te presentan. Sin importar, ni pensar en, cuánto vayan a durar. La sensación que viene luego, esa que tira de ti pero no puede traerte a ella… No te permitas llegar a eso." me miró por encima del hombro, "Es una orden de tu profesor, ¿entendido?"

Me miró fijamente hasta que asentí, y sólo entonces se volteó y salió de la cafetería.

"Aizawa Shota…" susurró All Might, "Sigue sorprendiéndome aun hoy, después de tantos años de conocernos."

"Es sorprendente." coincidí, "Siempre parece tan frío y distante… Es como Todoroki a principios del año lectivo anterior. Un témpano por fuera pero alguien más amable que la mayoría por dentro."

All Might soltó una sonora carcajada.

"Bueno, no dejemos que ninguno de los dos te escuche diciendo eso de ellos, ¿sí?"

* * *

Minutos más tarde, llegué a la sala de estar de nuestra residencia. Allí se encontraban Tokoyami, Dark Shadow, Todoroki y Kirishima tomando limonada juntos. No había ni rastro de los demás. En sus manos sostenían cartas de Uno y en sus caras mantenían expresiones tensas.

Dark Shadow dejó caer un +2, y Todoroki y Kirishima lo imitaron, haciendo que Tokoyami tuviera que levantar del mazo 6 cartas, pero antes de que su Sombra ganara la partida dejando caer su última carta, que era un +4 que lastimaría bastante a Todoroki, su dueño estiró la mano y dijo:

"Dark Shadow, otra vez no dijiste 'Uno' al quedarte con una sola carta en la mano."

Así que la Sombra viviente levantó dos cartas, quejándose de lo injusto que era tener que avisar que estaba por ganar.

Me reí mientras me descalzaba y me aproximaba a ellos.

"Parecen entretenidos, chicos."

"Ey, Midoriya." me saludaron tres muchachos y una Sombra.

"¿Quieres sumarte la próxima ronda?" ofertó Shoto, "A ver si alguien logra ganarle a Dark Shadow."

"¡Resultó ser todo un jugador!" dijo Kirishima felizmente, "No hemos podido ganarle una sola ronda de las siete u ocho que ya jugamos."

"¿De qué te sorprendes, eh?" espetó Dark Shadow bajando sus cartas, pero sin signos de furia, mientras Todoroki lo miraba de reojo por un instante.

Después de todo, Dark Shadow estaba a su izquierda. No le convenía hacer un alboroto. Pero, de todos modos, la habitación estaba iluminada.

"Claro, en cuanto terminen esta partida me uniré." dije, sentándome entre Todoroki y Kirishima, en el único lugar disponible.

Mientras esperaba a que terminaran, me encontré a mí mismo reflexionando sobre las palabras de Aizawa-sensei.

No conocía realmente esas sensaciones, pero mi profesor las había hecho sonar muy mal. No quería sentirme así cuando fuese adulto. Quería sentirme completo, lo más que pudiera, pues me parecía que si no podía estar feliz conmigo mismo, tampoco podría hacer feliz a alguien más.

Pero… ¿Acaso no hacía feliz a algunas personas ahora mismo? Poco o mucho, eso no importaba. Seguramente, Tokoyami, Todoroki y Kirishima estarían contentos ahora mismo, por tener un jugador extra en la mesa. All Might estaba feliz de que yo fuera su sucesor. Mi madre era feliz de que pudiera realizar mi sueño, dejando de lado la extrema preocupación que la ataca cuando me lastimo. Podía seguir contando gente que era feliz, en alguna medida, por mí.

Pero, por el motivo que fuera, la pregunta que no quería hacerme a mí mismo, era si… Si lo que Uraraka pensase de mí me resultaba más importante que lo que pensaran los demás.

Si ella estaba bien con mis decisiones.

Y, al pensar en ello, aunque no quería, noté algo. En mi afán por ser un mejor héroe, no había considerado sus sentimientos de manera adecuada. No la estaba incluyendo en mi accionar, mientras que sí estaba teniendo en cuenta a otros, incluyendo a uno que quizás no merecía eso de mi parte, pero que deseaba notar igualmente. Y eso mismo sucedía con varios más de mis compañeros. No estaba considerando a todos. Y si esperaba ser el número uno algún día, **tenía** que considerarlos a todos.

Aun así, no podía evitar verme más afectado por Uravity que por los demás. ¿Quizás porque fue la primera en relacionarse conmigo y, por ende, la primera de todos mis verdaderos amigos?

"Midoriya," Todoroki puso su mano derecha en mi hombro, "¿estás bien?"

Su toque gélido me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Vi, delante de mí, descansando sobre la mesa, las cartas que me tocaban, esperando por que las levantara.

"Oh, lo siento, tengo mucho en mi cabeza estos días." comenté con una risita.

Tokoyami me lanzó una mirada algo dubitativa y algo recelosa, como si no le gustara que no le comentara a los demás lo que me pasaba.

"Bueno…" dijo Kirishima, echándose sobre la mesa un poco y girándose a mirarme, "Sabes que puedes hablarnos de ello, ¿no?" y me dio un golpe en el otro hombro.

"Lo sé." respondí suavemente, "Es sólo… Que no sé del todo qué me sucede todavía."

Todoroki retiró su mano de mi hombro y la cerró en un puño antes de apoyarla en su pierna mientras me miraba.

"¿Estás molesto con Uraraka por humillarte ayer?" preguntó socarrón.

Me reí nerviosamente.

"¿Molesto?" dije, sin fingir, "No, molesto no… Molesto no."

Un silencio se cernió sobre nosotros y Tokoyami me dio un empujón con el codo de Dark Shadow a través de la mesa, a la vez que notaba que había quedado bastante claro que tenía un problema con Uraraka.

"Estás entre amigos, Midoriya. Puedes abrirte. No nos vamos a reír. Y seguramente te vendrá bien cualquier cosa que Todoroki y Kirishima puedan agregar."

Dark Shadow bajó sus cartas y me levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación. Qué diferente era cuando había luz.

"Me siento… Inseguro acerca de Uraraka." y procedí a repetir la historia que había compartido con Tokoyami, agregando la conversación que tuve con All Might y Aizawa-sensei, sin decir que las palabras habían venido de ellos.

Dudaba que Eraser Head apreciara que más gente conociera su lado amable.

"Bueno…" empezó Eijiro, "A mí me parece que quizás Tokoyami tiene razón. Después de todo, no puede ser malo experimentar cosas nuevas y ver cómo se siente, ¿no? Quiero decir," se rascó la sien con un dedo mientras decía avergonzado, "después de todo, Uraraka y tú ya son muy cercanos, ¿verdad? No digo que resulte fácil o que ya hayan hecho nada de eso, sólo que… Se conocen y probablemente ambos estén igual de mareados."

Todoroki no dijo nada al principio. Este era un tema sensible para él, ya que sus padres no habían tenido nunca sentimientos afectivos el uno por el otro. No realmente, incluso si últimamente el ambiente de su casa intentaba mejorar.

"Yo no puedo decir mucho." admitió, "Pero, Midoriya…" me miró fijamente a los ojos y apretó los puños, "Tú… En verdad te ves feliz cuando ella está cerca. Más que con cualquiera de nosotros." miró a las cartas y tras unos segundos de silencio, agregó, "Quizás eso es todo lo que importa. Después de todo… ¿De qué suelen hablar?"

"Quirks." respondí al instante, sobrecargado por las palabras de mi amigo, "Maneras de enfrentar otros Quirks, combates de héroes conocidos, entrenamien…"

"Todos sabemos de qué hablas en general, Midoriya." me frenó Kirishima, "Lo que Todoroki intenta insinuar es que será igual a medida que pase el tiempo. Seguirán hablando de estas cosas. Todos estamos **siempre** buscando maneras de mejorar, ¿no?"

"Bueno… Sí, pero… ¿Y-Y-Y las ci-citas?" pregunté, más inseguro que antes.

"Veo cómo eso puede ser un problema." contestó Shoto sin más, "Pero, Midoriya, usaré tus palabras en tu contra." se puso de pie y apretó un puño en mi dirección al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer el otro brazo como si se lo hubiera roto en mil pedazos, en una réplica exacta de mí cuando le grité que lo diera todo en el Festival Deportivo anterior, "¡Pelea con todo lo que tienes!"

La imagen me afectó. Tuve que apretar los ojos para impedirme llorar. Respiré profundamente unas pocas veces, intentando serenarme. Y antes de que pudiera decir nada, Iida entró en la sala de estar, acompañado de Bakugo y Kaminari, detrás de los cuales empezaron a entrar todos los demás. Y, al final, entró Uraraka.

No fui capaz de mirarla.

Tomé mis cartas casi usando Full Cowl para ello.

"¿Por dónde íbamos, chicos?" pregunté, fingiendo.

Y, gracias a lo que sea, ellos siguieron mi ejemplo. Incluso Dark Shadow, que parecía afligido.

* * *

Esa noche no pude dormir. Las palabras de Tokoyami, Aizawa-sensei y Todoroki resonaban constantemente en mi cabeza. Empecé a plantearme que quizás tenían razón. Yo me sentía muy bien cuando Uraraka estaba a mi lado, y disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, a la hora que fuera, donde fuera y cuando fuera.

¿Era ese motivo suficiente para tener una relación más estrecha que una amistad?

Me propuse descubrirlo mañana. Por ahora, sólo iría a buscar un vaso de agua a la cocina. Mi garganta estaba rasposa.

Al entrar en la penumbra de dicha habitación, lindera a la sala de estar, divisé, en el sofá de la misma, una figura que, apenas logré discernir, era la de una chica.

No queriendo molestar, me dirigí a la cocina, haciendo como que no había visto nada. Tomé un vaso de debajo de la mesada y me serví agua helada de la heladera. Mientras la tomaba, escuché pasos aproximarse. Me volví y vi a Yaoyorozu con expresión somnolienta, envuelta en su bata de dormir.

"Yaoyorozu." saludé, "Lo siento si te desperté. Tenía mucha sed."

Ella agitó la mano elegantemente, en señal de que todo estaba bien.

"No hay problema, Midoriya. No debería haberme dormido aquí de todos modos. Quería terminar de ver una serie y… Bueno, el sueño me venció." nos reímos por un momento y le ofrecí la jarra de agua que había usado; ella la tomó y me miró casualmente, "¿Mala noche? No parece que hayas dormido nada."

"¿Po-Por qué crees eso?"

"Bueno… ¿Será por las arterias hinchadas de tus ojos o las bolsas negras debajo?" se rio, "Lo siento, probablemente no debería preguntar." tomó un trago de agua y procedió a secar su vaso, "Sé que no tenemos una relación muy estrecha, pero, si quieres, te escucho. Y si no, bueno, me retiraré a mi habitación." me lanzó una sonrisa por un momento.

'¿Debería reunir más consejo? No puede ser para mal, ¿no?'

"¿Puedo… Confiar en que no dirás nada a nadie al respecto? Es… Un tema que podría… Eh… Ser usado para… Tú sabes… Cuchichear."

Ella sonrió levemente dolida.

"Esa es Mina." dijo, con los ojos cerrados, mientras se acomodaba el cabello, "Yo sé guardar secretos."

"Lo… Lo siento." me disculpé, "Es… Es que… Este tema me tiene hecho un manojo de nervios, y… Nunca he tenido por confidente a una chica, no sé… No sé cómo…"

Yaomomo ladeó la cabeza.

"Ya sé." dijo, "Sentémonos donde no nos veamos la cara, y, si quieres, cierra los ojos e imagina que soy alguien más. A lo mejor se te hace más fácil."

'Si hago eso… Terminaré diciendo cosas demás.'

"N-No, está bien así. Sólo… ¿Nos sentamos?"

Así fue como conté la historia entera una vez más. Me servía tanto para repasar las conversaciones como para quizás tener un repentino pensamiento nuevo al respecto. Me había pasado antes tener ideas al comentarle a alguien más una situación.

Ella escuchó sin mediar palabra, todo el cuento, y, en cuanto terminé, me sonrió.

"Vaya." dijo, "Sinceramente, no sabía que fueras un chico tan bueno. E-Es decir, todos sabemos que eres bueno, pero esto es otro nivel. Aguantarte semejante torbellino de sentimientos sólo porque crees que dañarás a Ochako sugiriendo que prueben cosas…" me dirigió una mirada afligida y tierna al mismo tiempo, como si la hiciera feliz que me viera posiblemente atraído por Uraraka pero al mismo tiempo le doliera que no fuera capaz de decidirme, "Si te sirve de algo, Midoriya, creo que, al margen de no querer lastimarla, ella debería saber. Me refiero a que si no sabe cómo te sientes, ninguno de los dos puede hacer, o decir, algo para aliviarte. Eso es, por supuesto, asumiendo que ella no está pasando por algo similar." pareció pensar algo por un momento y luego siguió hablando, "Lo siento," se disculpó, "estaba pensando en decir algo, pero no me corresponde a mí hacerlo. Para decirlo simplemente, a mí me parece que ella te escuchará y te dará su respuesta, y que, al margen de lo que diga, seguirán siendo buenos amigos. Es simplemente como son ustedes." terminó de decirlo mientras me dirigía una sonrisa de certeza.

Respiré hondo.

"Sí, también siento eso… Es sólo… De cualquier manera, me aterra… Nunca antes he tenido estos sentimientos, ni he hablado de esto con una chica, mucho menos he sugerido que quiero estar con ella porque sospecho que me gusta… Además…" jugué nerviosamente con mis manos mientras pronunciaba las siguiente palabras sin mirar a Yaoyorozu, "¿No crees que suena patético?" ante su mirada, lancé apresuradamente las palabras que había considerado decirle a una cierta chica de cabello marrón: "¡HolaUrarakacómoestásverásloquepasaesquecreoquemegustasasíquesiestásdeacuerdoquisieraprobaraestarmuchomuchomuchomástiempocontigoyhacercosassólonosotrosdosdevezencuandotúsabesparaestarsegurodeloquesientoantesdequizasdeclararmeformalmenteanteti!"

La chica frente a mí no pudo retener una pequeña risita, pero no sentí malicia en ella.

"A ver, Midoriya, vamos de nuevo, respira hondo y dilo un poco más despacio, practica. Te ayudaré." se ofreció mientras seguía soltando alguna risita entre las palabras.

Hice lo que me sugirió. No estaba seguro aún de querer decirle nada a Uraraka, pero supuse que prepararme no estaría mal.

¿O quizás seguía diciendo que no estaba seguro sólo para no pararme a pensar?

Definitivamente no dormiría esta noche.

"Hola, Uraraka, ¿cómo estás? Verás, lo que pasa es que creo que me gustas, así que, si estás de acuerdo, quisiera probar a estar mucho, mucho, mucho más tiempo contigo y hacer cosas sólo nosotros de vez en cuando… Tú sabes, para… Estar seguro de lo que siento, antes de, quizás, de… Declararme formalmente ante ti." de repente la garganta se me estrujó y juraría que estaba tan seca que tendría que tomar unos seis litros de agua para devolverle la humedad.

Yaoyorozu eschuchó. Y lo meditó. Y finalmente abrió la boca.

"Todo bien, excepto al final. Sonaste como Tsu." sentenció, "Demasiado directo. No digo que no le aclares tus intenciones por completo, pero, si puedes, intenta no ser tan directo. Sólo para reducir el efecto de tus palabras, tu intención debe seguir siendo clara. ¿Crees que puedes pensar en una expresión?"

Su repentina seriedad me sorprendió. Pero, después de todo, ella era la vicepresidenta de la clase, ¿no?

"Entiendo." logré decir, casi en un tono robótico, "¿Qué tal 'no tengo experiencia en esto y necesito explorar esto a tu lado, si por casualidad también quieres'?" de nuevo se me ató la garganta.

Realmente esperaba no ponerme así delante de Uraraka si acababa hablándole del tema.

"Suena mejor.", decidió, tras unos momentos, "De verdad suena mejor."

Sonreí, en parte satisfecho de mí mismo, en parte contento de que una chica aprobara mi elección de palabras, y, también en parte, porque había logrado considerar los sentimientos de Uraraka, sin saber si también tenía ganas de pasar más tiempo conmigo.

"¿En serio?" pregunté, repentinamente emocionado, y, al verla asentir, suspiré relajado de pronto, "¡Qué alegría!" susurré, deslizándome en la silla.

La oí reírse y luego bostezar.

"Bueno, me alegra haber podido ayudarte." comentó, "Pero empieza a darme sueño… Si no hay nada más…"

"No." le dije, parándome al mismo tiempo que ella, "Te lo agradezco, Yaomomo." reparé en cómo la había llamado, "Oh, ¡perdón! Sólo tus amigos te dicen así, lo lamento…" me disculpé llevándome una mano a la nuca.

Levantó una ceja.

"¿Y no somos amigos?" preguntó amablemente, "Yo diría que si sentiste que podías confiarme semejante secreto, debemos ser al menos amigos, Midoriya, ¿no crees?"

Me sentí un idiota. Por supuesto que éramos amigos.

"Ciertamente tienes razón, para no variar, Yaoyoro… Yaomomo." me corregí, "De nuevo, te lo agradezco de verdad." y le dirigí una reverencia.

"Está bien." me dijo mientras se volvía y me deseaba buenas noches; sin embargo, en la puerta de la cocina se detuvo, aferrándose al marco con una mano, y me miró por encima de su hombro, "Midoriya." me llamó, y me volví para mirarla, "Hagas lo que hagas, por favor, no dejes que llore de tristeza. Y no la presiones. Suficiente se presiona ella sola como para recibir una ración extra." se volteó mientras yo asentía, "Te responda lo que te responda, por favor… Respétalo y cuídala. ¿Harías eso por mí?"

'¿Por mí? Las chicas seguro son cercanas.' Levanté mi puño en su dirección.

"Lo prometo. Será mi prioridad número uno, junto a ser el mejor héroe del mundo entero."

Me sonrió una última vez antes de perderse en la oscuridad, mientras me decía:

"Me agrada ver que puedes ser serio con más cosas que sólo entrenar y ser el mejor."

* * *

Terminadas las clases del día, durante las cuales no presté mucha atención ya que pensaba en las conversaciones de los últimos días, reparé en que no le había prestado nada de atención a Uraraka, perdido en mi remolino de sentimientos.

De inmediato me sentí mal por ella, y… Me encontré extrañándola. Sólo habían sido tres días, pero era suficiente para hacer que añorara su compañía.

Pero, ¿por qué esto no me había afectado durante el verano? Probablemente por el entrenamiento constante y exhaustivo con Kacchan, que empezaba en la mañana y finalizaba a la hora de la cena, tras la cual me caía prácticamente desmayado en mi cama.

Volviendo en mí, me hallé solo en el aula y me apresuré a juntar mis cosas y salir de la misma, proponiéndome sugerirle alguna actividad a mi compañera usuaria de la gravedad. Para no dejarla a un lado, si no lograba obligarme a enfrentarla.

En cuanto puse un pie en el pasillo, tropecé con All Might, que me estaba esperando.

"Ah, Joven Midoriya, estaba buscándote… Verás, estuve pensando en las palabras de Aizawa también… Y debo decir que yo mismo siento a veces ese vacío del que habló. Aun habiendo sido el héroe número uno, habiendo sido el Símbolo de la Paz, incluso habiendo encontrado a tan prometedor joven para sucederme… Aun así no logro sentirme completo. Probablemente esto sea lo que me falte: alguien que espere por mí, o por quien me nazca esperar. Así que, yo también, Joven Midoriya… Deseo sugerir que le expliques a la Joven Uraraka tu problema. Cualquiera sea el resultado que tenga tal conversación."

Me brotaron unas lágrimas, y enseguida las limpié. Ahí estaba mi héroe, el más grande de todos los del mundo.

Dándome coraje.

"¿Y si… Esto hace todo incómodo entre nosotros?"

Me puso una mano en el hombro y me dio un apretón con firmeza.

"Entonces será lo que deba ser, Joven Midoriya. Pero ya no tendrás dentro tuyo esta confusión y podrás concentrarte en lo que importa, en seguir adelante. ¡Ser el héroe número uno y también la mejor persona con la que la Joven Uraraka pueda contar!"

Sonreí con firmeza. Cualquier duda salió de mi mente. All Might tenía demasiado efecto sobre mí. Casi tanto como…

"Iré a buscarla entonces. Ahora mismo."

Yagi Toshinori sonrió para empujarme aun más.

"Ve y hazlo, Joven Midoriya. ¡Cumple esta promesa!" dijo, casi gritando, como si se tratara de lo último que haría en un cuento que leerías en una página de internet, escrito por un fan de algún manga increíblemente épico.

"¡Aquí voy!" grité también, y disparé mi Full Cowl al 35% a la vez que corría hacia mi dormitorio a dejar mis cosas.

A esa velocidad atravesé todo el campus y me metí en mi habitación, lancé todas mis cosas sobre la cama y salté al techo, flexioné las rodillas y salté de nuevo hacia el suelo, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, sacudiendo dos veces la sala de estar, al ir y al volver, haciendo que Kacchan me maldijera como nunca antes, las mesas se volcaran y las cartas de Kirishima volaran por toda la habitación.

Uraraka no estaba ahí. No sabía a dónde había ido. Recorrería todo el campus si era necesario.

La hallé unos minutos después, recostada bajo un árbol en un rincón solitario de los terrenos de la universidad, con los ojos cerrados, que abrió violentamente a la vez que se sentaba al oír el estampido que provoqué al detenerme cerca.

El viento la asaltó y por instinto se tapó los ojos con los brazos.

Miré alrededor para asegurarme. Nadie más estaba allí. Bien. Sería más fácil si no había nadie.

"¿Deku?" preguntó con expresión sorprendida mientras se ponía de pie, pero la detuve con una seña de mi mano, "¿Sucede algo?"

"Quería disculparme, Uraraka." empecé diciendo, mientras me aproximaba y me dejaba caer a su lado, "Por, umm… Por ignorarte estos tres días."

Parpadeó un par de veces, mirándome atontada.

"En tal caso, lo siento también. Supuse que algo sucedía y no quise entrometerme así sin más." me explicó, "Quizás no querías hablar del tema."

"No es… Problema. Yo, eh…" mi garganta se secó, igual que anoche con Yaoyorozu en la sala de estar; tragué saliva, pero no hubo efecto, "Además de disculparme, quería… Bueno… Yo… Este…"

"¿Deku? Estás todo sudado y rojo. ¿Estás bien?" preguntó ingenuamente, alargando el dorso de una de sus manos hacia mi frente, como si quisiera tomarme la temperatura.

"Só-Só-Sólo estoy nervioso." dije, "All Might me dijo algo que me afectó mucho y… Bueno… Eso hizo que decidiera apurarme con algo en lo que he estado pensando estos tres días." respiré hondo una vez al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

Dos veces.

Tres veces.

"Deku… Estás empezando a preocuparme." la oí decir.

Abrí mis ojos.

Su rostro, volteado a verme, oculto en algo de penumbra causada por el atardecer, verdaderamente se veía lindo. El pequeño rubor siempre presente en sus mejillas, la curva de su nariz, sus profundos ojos oscuros, sus cortas cejas, su ceño levemente fruncido, su cabello hasta los hombros.

Miré al suelo un momento.

"Es que… Lo siento, me distraje mirándote." solté sin más.

No podía mirarla mientras le hablaba. Si lo hacía, terminaría acobardándome. Y había prometido abordar el tema.

"¿…Eh…?" la escuché gemir muy bajito.

No necesitaba mirarla para saber que un tomate sería menos colorado que ella ahora mismo. Y yo me sentía igual.

"Uraraka… Al margen de lo que vayas a responderme… Necesito expresarte mis sentimientos. Pueden… No ser nada que estés esperando escuchar."

Abrí mis ojos, pero no los moví del suelo. Vi, de reojo, lo tensa que estaba. Sus nudillos estaban blancos, sus dedos pulgares sin cerrarse, para evitar que saliera flotando.

"Te escucho. No lo dudes ni un segundo, Deku. Ya sea que esta conversación me lastime… O me haga feliz… Escucharé hasta el final lo que tengas que decir. Es egoísta de mi parte, pero no quiero ser la causante de ningún malestar tuyo."

Vi que una gota caía sobre su puño cerrado, pero me forcé a ignorarla y volví a cerrar mis ojos, respirando hondo una vez más.

"No sé cómo me siento por ti, Uraraka." declaré, y escuché que aguantaba un corto, casi inaudible, sollozo, "Esa es la verdad." esperé, por si quería decir algo, pero mantuvo el silencio, sólo interrumpido por algún sollozo que no lograba reprimir, mientras yo reunía coraje para seguir hablando, "Pero, sabes, también es verdad que disfruto enormemente tu compañía." esta vez, el sollozo fue diferente a los anteriores, "La disfruto tanto que quiero estar contigo todos los días. Cada segundo que estás cerca, todo se siente como… Como que no hay nada malo ahí afuera, ¿sabes?" sonreí ante la idea, ante el sentimiento que tenía ahora mismo: realmente no me parecía que nada estuviera mal con ella a mi lado, "Así que… Después de tres días de molestar tanto a nuestros compañeros como a dos de nuestros profesores con mis sentimientos… Finalmente me he decidido. Uraraka." me obligué a abrir los ojos y encararla, trabando mi mirada con la suya, cargada de emociones mixtas y de lágrimas, "Lo diré de nuevo. No sé cómo me siento. Pero es algo que quiero explorar junto a ti. Si me lo permites. He… Pensado en cómo sería todo, y… Con ayuda, noté que… Sería complicado… Pero que puede hacerse." bajó su cabeza y de pronto me sentí extremadamente aterrado.

Sin que lo notara, comencé a temblar un poco, nervioso. Tras decir todo eso sin realmente medirme ni pararme a pensar en nada, al esperar por su respuesta me sentí entre All for One y una pared irrompible, esperando su golpe de gracia, conmigo tan inútil como una estatua que ha perdido a todos aquellos que la apreciaron alguna vez.

"Deku…" la escuché susurrar quedamente, "Yo…" aspiró fuertemente por la nariz y se limpió los ojos con el antebrazo antes de alzar su mirada, "Yo no… Yo no me siento diferente." declaró, "Más de una vez… Me hallé mirándote de reojo, inspirándome en ti, esforzándome por seguir tu ejemplo, queriendo alcanzarte… Y no haces más que ir más y más lejos… Y yo… Yo me siento tan impotente… Llegué a sentir… Llegué a sentir que no soy capaz de estar junto a ti." explicó, incapaz de contener su llanto, "Y duele." se agarró el pecho con fuerza y apretó su camiseta mientras temblaba, "Duele demasiado. Ver cómo nunca logro alcanzarte **antes** de que caigas en lugar de llegar para levantarte… Porque quisiera poder acompañarte y apoyarte también… Siento que… No hago lo suficiente por ti…" su voz fue muriendo mientras hablaba, hasta llegar a un murmullo difícil de entender; pareció notar esto y alcanzó mi camiseta con la mano, cerrándola en el cuello de mi ropa, "Incluso… Incluso si te sostengo de aquí y tiro de ti, no llegaré nunca contigo… Esto… Esto comenzó como algo bueno, era una meta que alcanzar… Y de repente… La meta comenzó a moverse. Lo que trato de decir es…" volvió a aspirar fuertemente, "Que no sé si quiero llegar a tu lado porque quiero más de ti o porque quiero estar a tu nivel… Ah, suena patético… Lo siento… No debí decir nada…"

Las palabras de Aizawa-sensei me vinieron a la mente de inmediato: 'La sensación que viene luego, esa que tira de ti pero no puede traerte a ella… No te permitas llegar a eso.'

¿Cómo habíamos llegado ya a esa etapa? ¿Cuánto llevaba aplastando sus sentimientos por considerar los míos? ¿Cuánto llevaba yo aplastando los míos inconscientemente? Me maldije por lo bajo por no haberlo notado, y fue entonces que la sentí respirar lenta y profundamente antes de intentar continuar.

"No, no." la frené, poniendo mis manos en sus hombros, "Está bien, Uraraka. Estamos siendo sinceros uno con otro, tratando de entender lo que nos pasa. No te sientas mal por ello, ¿sí? Yo no lo sufro, ¿de acuerdo?"

Pero, en verdad, sí dolía. Se sentía como si la mano gélida de Todoroki tomara mi corazón y lo enfriara a la vez que lo estrujaba. Me pregunté si así era como se sentía ella.

"Pero, a la vez... También me siento como tú en relación a lo demás." continuó mi amiga, "Incluso si ahora mismo estoy llorando, no siento… No siento que haya algún problema. Porque tú estás aquí."

'Porque yo estoy aquí…'

Por un momento, me sentí tan poderoso como All Might lo fue en su máximo esplendor, y me sentí lleno de valor.

"Cielos, Uraraka." dije, con una confianza que no era consciente que tenía, "Sabes, hay otra cosa que necesito decirte."

Ella levantó la mirada lentamente, aterrada, aún aferrada al cuello de mi camiseta, como si temiera que fuera a irme.

Pero no pensaba moverme de su lado.

"¿El… El qué?" preguntó de todos modos.

'Te admiro, Uravity. Admiro todo de tu ser.'

"¿Sabes quién creo que es el héroe más fuerte del mundo entero?"

La pregunta la descolocó. Ciertamente, no se esperaba que preguntara tal cosa.

"¿…Eh...? ¿Al... All Might?"

Negué suavemente con la cabeza y le di mi más genuina y suave sonrisa.

"No, Uraraka. Para mí, en este momento, el héroe más poderoso del mundo, el héroe número uno, que supera a todos los demás por tanto que se vuelve inalcanzable y salva a todos con una sonrisa en el rostro, aquel que admiro por encima de todos los demás, incluso de All Might… Ese que siempre llega a mi lado a ofrecer su ayuda… Incluso cuando él no pudo… Incluso cuando no es necesaria…" su mirada expectante disolvió la mayoría de la confianza exagerada que había adquirido; 'ahí está, ahí mismo, devolviéndome a la tierra cuando no debo estar flotando en el cielo…', "Eres tú, Uravity."

Su cara palideció, su expresión se deformó rápidamente de perdida a sorprendida y de ahí a dolor, se mordió el labio inferior y rompió a llorar, ocultando su cara en sus manos un momento antes de echarse contra mi pecho, haciendo que me cayera de espaldas con ella abrazándome y llorando violentamente. Me limité a devolverle el abrazo.

No podía hacer nada más.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" preguntó en tono monótono en cuanto dejó de llorar, minutos más tarde.

'¿Hice… Hice algo mal?'

"¿A… A qué te refieres?" quise saber, el nerviosismo volviendo a mí a un ritmo lento pero constante.

"¿Cómo te atreves a ponerme a tu nivel? Todo eso que describiste… Es como yo me siento acerca de ti." levantó la cabeza y me miró.

Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. Le apreté un momento el hombro mientras respondía.

"No puedo controlarlo, Uraraka. Es como me siento. Y… Sólo quería que lo supieras. No mereces nada menos que eso."

Sacudió la cabeza en concordancia. Poco después, me pidió:

"¿Deku?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Podemos… Podemos quedarnos así un momento? Yo… Esto… Se siente…"

La miré un momento y asentí.

"No se diga más." le propuse, y ella asintió también.

En ese rato que compartimos, observando juntos el atardecer, con ella parcialmente acostada sobre mí y su cabeza descansando en mi pecho, me sentí tan bien que cualquier pensamiento abandonó mi mente y mi guardia bajó. Bajó del todo por primera vez en años.

Cuando volvió a rodearme con los brazos y me dio un apretón, supe que ella se sentía igual. Respondí imitándola y permitiéndome acariciarle el hombro con el pulgar, ambos con la mirada fija en el horizonte, disfrutando el uno de la presencia del otro y de la suave brisa que corría por el predio.

Finalmente, ella fue la que rompió el silencio.

"¿Deku?", respondí con un ¿mmm? de mi garganta, sin dejar de mirar al frente ni mover mi dedo en su hombro, "Esto… Me hace feliz."

Una sonrisa idiota brotó en mi rostro, fuera de cualquier control.

"También a mí, Uraraka." me salió susurrar cerca de su oído.

No lo planeé ni me moví, sólo salió al estar ella acurrucándose contra mí más arriba, cerca de mi cuello.

* * *

Eventualmente, nos levantamos y volvimos caminando muy despacio hasta nuestro edificio. Casi era hora de la cena.

Cuando estaba alargando la mano para abrir la puerta, Uraraka me detuvo agarrándome por el antebrazo.

"Nunca respondí tu pregunta original…" comentó, abandonando mi lado para ponerse delante de mí, "Esa acerca de si… Estaba bien con nosotros explorando nuestros sentimientos juntos… Para entenderlos." su cara se encendió, igual que la mía al oírla decir aquello, pero no tanto como lo habríamos hecho antes, "Que sepas… Que estoy bien con eso mientras tú lo estés." soltó mi antebrazo mientras lo decía, como indicando que no tenía más que agregar.

Le sonreí cálidamente.

"Eso me hace feliz."

Su mueca se puso como la mía y juraría que pocas veces se vio tan linda para mí, aunque siempre lo hubiera sido.

Finalmente, abrí la puerta y le dediqué una última mirada a esta chica cuya compañía añoraba cada día, tan solo por un momento si no se pudiera más.

Me asintió y entramos juntos, pensando en qué haríamos mañana.

Así, viviendo el hoy y pensando sólo un poco en el día siguiente, eventualmente nos encontramos graduándonos y enfrentando el problema de a qué agencia unirnos. Discutimos una serie de opciones, porque para ese entonces habíamos decidido que definitivamente había más interés entre nosotros que sólo disfrutar de una amistad muy cercana, y, en la medida de lo posible, queríamos mantenernos juntos.

A estas alturas, controlaba cerca del 90% de One for All, incluyendo los otros cinco Quirks aparte de Black Whip, y el mundo era consciente de mi poder. La mayoría de las agencias no podían permitirse pagarme lo que estimaban que valía, y no querían que trabajase gratis para ellos, ni siquiera si yo aclaraba que así lo deseaba. Y Uraraka se había limitado a rechazar cualquier oferta que no me incluyera.

Es decir, todas.

Al final, cuando había decidido pedirle que por favor aceptara, porque su sueño original era ayudar a su familia, la tarde del día anterior al acto de fin de curso, All Might se acercó a nosotros y comentó que él y Gran Torino acababan de fundar una agencia y quería contratar a todo el curso.

A todo el maldito curso, en palabras de Bakugo.

Pero, después de todo, había sido el héroe número uno por mucho tiempo. Era más que millonario, al margen de que no le importara el dinero.

Cuando alcancé el máximo control sobre One for All, All Might y yo hicimos público el hecho de que yo era su sucesor, y, al principio, la gente no supo cómo tomárselo.

Pero, cuando dos meses después, me vi acorralado por aproximadamente setenta Villanos al borde de un acantilado, liberados de la prisión Tartarus, incluidos entre ellos Shigaraki Tomura, Kurogiri y All for One, resultando en una aplastante victoria de mi parte, el mundo entero dejó de dudarlo.

No se llegó a esto sin problemas, sin embargo. Tanto Uraraka como yo sufrimos muchas heridas más, al igual que todo nuestro curso. Kacchan perdió un brazo, encarando a treinta villanos por su cuenta y frenando una serie de bombas que dejaron caer, intentando escudar a civiles, días antes de aquel enfrentamiento donde me veía ridículamente superado, y se puso extremadamente violento al enterarse de que yo solo había derrotado a todos esos Villanos.

Pero la triste realidad es que algunos de nosotros murieron en esa batalla campal de días.

Mi ascenso al puesto número uno afectó mi relación con Ochako, obviamente. Ella estaba en el top 20, pero la gente sugería que eso era sólo porque estábamos juntos, a lo que ella felizmente respondía que sí, que si ella había podido lograrlo hasta esos puestos, era porque yo estaba ahí para ella. Igual que ambos estábamos ahí para ellos.

Ese día, los medios fueron altamente criticados por la gente y Uravity fue amada, tanto por su honestidad como por su apoyo hacia mí sin importarle lo que los periodistas dijeran de ella, usando la frase insignia de All Might respecto a su sucesor y dándole un nuevo significado.

Ya no era algo que All Might dijera. O que yo dijera. "Porque yo estoy aquí."

No.

Ahora la frase le pertenecía a la gente que nos admiraba. "Porque ellos están aquí."

¿Eh? ¿El top 3? ¿No es obvio?

Primer puesto, yo, Deku, el héroe más poderoso de todos… Según la mayoría.

Segundo puesto, Shoto, el héroe invencible capaz de escudar una ciudad entera, tal y como había hecho el día que enfrenté a la Liga en el acantilado.

Y tercer puesto, Explosive Shield, apodo que la gente le dio al tipo que perdió un brazo causando la explosión más grande jamás vista, destinada a contrarrestar un grupo de bombas que la Liga lanzó sobre Tokyo en un intento de causar una catástrofe. Al momento de la explosión, el sol fue opacado totalmente en la ciudad entera por unos momentos, como si hubiera habido un eclipse fugazmente.

Aunque supongo que es, como dicen, una cuestión de perspectiva, ¿no?

Porque, si quieren mi opinión personal, Uravity nunca dejó el puesto número uno en mi cabeza. Y si aun así insisten en que ese es el mío, entonces el suyo no puede ser valorado, porque no tendríamos el peso que tenemos si no fuera por ella. Nunca le llegué ni a los talones.

En algún punto, quedó embarazada, y, meses después, nació nuestro primer hijo, al que ella misma propuso nombrar Midoriya Toshinori, en honor a nuestro profesor de la universidad e inspiración, All Might.

No necesito decir que estuve de acuerdo, pero lo haré de todas formas.

Estuve de acuerdo.

La próxima fue una niña, que decidimos llamar Nana, por Shimura Nana, la séptima portadora de One for All.

Ochako había elegido el nombre anterior, era sólo lo justo que yo eligiera el próximo. Me avergüenza decirlo, pero la verdad es que casi fue un juego para nosotros.

Sin embargo, lo hice pensando en Gran Torino y All Might, que seguían aquí para conocer a mis dos hijos.

En las dos ocasiones en que llamé al primero de ellos para decirle el nombre que habíamos elegido, terminó colgando sin decir nada más después de escuchar.

No quería que lo escuchara llorar, pero sé que lo hizo. Se vio afectado.

Siempre los trató como si fueran sus propios nietos, hasta el día en que falleció finalmente, cuando Toshinori tenía nueve años y Nana siete.

All Might continuó entre nosotros por más tiempo, eventualmente viviendo en nuestra casa por necesitar cuidados constantes, que aunque renegaba, le dábamos de cualquier forma. Yo, mayormente. Tal fue mi deseo. Pero finalmente falleció cuando mi hijo mayor cumplía once años, no sin antes rogarme que hiciera recapacitar a Shimura Tenko.

Años más tarde, cuando Toshinori cumplía catorce, el ex-detective, ahora jefe de policía de Tokyo, Tsukauchi Naomasa, que forjó lazos con todos los empleados de la agencia de All Might, nos llamó para dar la noticia de que All for One había fallecido en su celda, sin mediar palabra alguna.

Supongo que como All Might nunca siguió sus provocaciones y se limitó a visitarlo prácticamente todos los días, según él "sólo por hacerle compañía", All for One se quedó vacío cuando mi predecesor dejó de ir. Podía haberse obsesionado conmigo, pero, al parecer, la marca que Yagi Toshinori había dejado en él, había ido mucho más allá de lo físico o el odio.

Tsukauchi nos contó que cuando le dieron la noticia al Villano, éste bajó la cabeza y, desde ese día, se negó a comer. Luego se negó a moverse por su celda. Finalmente dejó de levantarse de la cama. Y un día, sin más, dejó de respirar.

Cuando su antítesis perfecta se despidió del mundo, All for One simplemente no fue capaz de recuperarse. Fue como si lo único que lo mantenía activo lo hubiera abandonado.

Supongo que es la cruda verdad. Una increíble sombra no puede existir sin una luz que la proyecte.

En mi caso, esa sombra era Shigaraki Tomura.

Desde que fue encarcelado, lo visité cada mañana durante quince minutos. Mientras vivió, All Might venía también. Luego, continué yo solo.

Con el paso de los años desde la caída de la Liga, poco a poco logré alcanzarlo y hacer que recapacite. Pidió que le disparen con la bala inventada por Chisaki antes de ser reinsertado a la sociedad. La policía no quería hacerlo, pero su psiquiatra y su psicólogo habían certificado que se encontraba en condiciones adecuadas para ello, y debo admitir que medié palabras en su defensa.

De esta forma, la historia de All for One y su hermano se vio de alguna manera reflejada en nosotros.

Yo, aquel con muchos Quirks y demasiado poder.

Y él, sin ninguna habilidad.

Pero, a diferencia de aquella vez, no había ya riñas entre nosotros, y cuando escuchó de mis labios acerca de Shimura Nana, la séptima portadora, su abuela, y acerca de su nombre real, Shimura Tenko, nos pidió a Ochako y a mí permiso de cuidar de nuestra Nana.

Sólo si arriesgaríamos confiar en él, lo cual, dijo, no esperaba que hiciéramos.

Le dijimos que no era necesaria tal cosa, ya que los padres de Ochako, al igual que mi madre, ya hacían eso ellos mismos. Pero que era libre de visitar a Nana cuando quisiera. Y también a Toshinori.

Con All for One muerto, One for All no tenía por qué continuar existiendo.

Pero, en lugar de dejarlo morir conmigo, y, tras deliberar con Uraraka, Bakugo, Tsukauchi y Shimura acerca del tema, todos acordamos que nada aseguraba que no surgiría otro All for One, le explicamos la situación a todos los de la clase A que quedaban vivos e iniciamos una tradición, con el objetivo de permanecer siempre en guardia.

One for All, y los Quirks que le acompañaban, debían ser pasados más allá de mí, pero siempre debían estar en la familia de alguno de los presentes. Ya no eran épocas donde un peligroso Villano todo poderoso podía aparecer en cualquier momento y había que fortalecerse. Esta era una época sin ese tipo de encontronazos. Así que había que minimizar el efecto, dentro de lo posible, el efecto que podía tener este Quirk sobre la sociedad, mantenerlo oculto tanto como se pueda y dejarlo caer en el olvido de la mayoría, sin olvidarlo nosotros.

Para que si un nuevo All for One se alzara alguna vez, estuviéramos listos para enfrentarlo frenar su ascenso antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Además, si One for All acumula Quirks, ¿no estaríamos de alguna forma haciendo lo mismo que All for One? Sólo de forma más lenta.

La primera opción fueron mis hijos, pero Toshinori no quería ayudar a la sociedad de la misma manera que yo, y Nana había heredado las habilidades de Ochako.

Así que me ofrecí a eventualmente pasar mi poder al hijo de Bakugo, pero, fiel al desmedido orgullo de su padre, lo rechazó.

En su lugar, la heredera acabó siendo la única hija de Shoto y Creati.

Esta chica, Rei, que había heredado su nombre de la madre de Todoroki, tenía un gran sentido de la justicia y poseía un Quirk altamente apto para combate y defensa, igual que sus padres: Criopirokinesis. Tal parece que no había heredado las habilidades de sus padres por separado, como Shoto, sino que había heredado una especie de fusión del Mitad Frío, Mitad Caliente de su padre con el Creation de su madre, aunque tenía una mayor afinidad por el hielo. Y tal y como todos los verdaderos héroes hasta la fecha, se lanzaba a defender a la gente sin pararse a pensarlo. Su cuerpo se movía por su cuenta en esas situaciones.

Cuando cerca de mis cincuenta, aproximadamente la misma edad a la que All Might me legó su Quirk, me tomé un día para hablar con Todoroki Rei acerca de esto, ella aceptó. Tomó la responsabilidad del héroe número uno del mundo de mis hombros y la hizo suya.

A decir verdad, dudé. Dudé un largo rato antes de cerrar los ojos e imitar a mi predecesor, arrancándome un mechón y pasándoselo.

Pero, al final, me permití extrañar mañana aquello que había atesorado toda mi vida y que ahora debía abandonar, en pos de, irónicamente, ser un héroe una última vez.

Rei tomó mi pelo y, frente a mí deseando darle la antorcha, se lo tragó.

'Lo siento, Endeavor.' susurré en mi mente, 'Tu sueño no se cumplió con Shoto. Pero se cumplirá con tu nieta. Rei.'

Y sólo meses más tarde, habiendo anunciado mi retiro y siendo invitado a enseñar en U.A., la chica había subido de golpe al puesto número uno, siendo cuidadosa de no hacer uso de One for All salvo que fuera estrictamente necesario, pues ya era conocida por sus tres Quirks originales.

Ignoró monumentalmente a la prensa sugiriendo que otro Todoroki tomaba el puesto número uno únicamente porque el anterior Símbolo de la Paz se retiraba.

Por suerte, el defecto fatal del orgullo en esa familia no pasó a Shoto. Y gracias a eso, Rei no sufría de ese problema.

Era una jovencita entrañable.

Fue por este tiempo que entendí del todo las palabras que Aizawa Shota, mi antiguo profesor en U.A me había dirigido aquella tarde en la cafetería junto a All Might.

' "Aun así… Eventualmente se vuelve horrible volver a casa y que nadie te esté esperando… Y se siente aun peor saber que no tienes nadie a quien esperar. Al principio se siente bien. Hacer siempre lo que te plazca. Pero son actos vacíos, ¿entiendes, Midoriya? Los llevas a cabo por satisfacción personal. Un poco de eso está bien. Pero, a medida que pasa el tiempo y ves a tus conocidos rodeados de familias propias, te sientes… Hueco. Y cuando te sientes así, ya es muy tarde para cambiar tu situación. No podrás aprender a llenar ese vacío. Y te conviertes, igual que yo, en un lobo solitario. No te lo recomiendo. Midoriya. A veces, tienes que tomar las oportunidades que se te presentan. Sin importar, ni pensar en, cuánto vayan a durar. La sensación que viene luego, esa que tira de ti pero no puede traerte a ella… No te permitas llegar a eso. Es una orden de tu profesor, ¿entendido?" '

'Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido hace momentos. Qué sabio fue escuchar a Aizawa-sensei.'

"Lo hice, Aizawa-sensei." me susurré a mí mismo con orgullo, "Cumplí su orden más difícil."

Fue gracias a él que tras abandonar mi oficio original y convertirme en profesor, podía seguir feliz con mi vida. Poco después, Ochako abandonó la profesión también y heredó el dojo de Gunhead, ya demasiado viejo para enseñar. En mi tiempo libre, iría a verla dar las clases, caminaríamos unas cuantos metros a disfrutar de un café, o, a veces, un helado, y luego regresaríamos a casa, a tomarnos nuestro merecido descanso.

Eventualmente, Nezu-sensei abandonó la dirección de U.A., legándome el puesto debido a la inspiración que le aportaba a los estudiantes, aunque teniendo como asesor a otro de mis antiguos compañeros de clase.

Los años siguieron pasando y Toshinori reemplazó al viejo Tsukauchi como jefe de policía de Tokyo, mientras Nana alcanzaba el top 10, usualmente trabajando codo a codo con Todoroki Rei.

Nuestros hijos en algún momento tuvieron los suyos propios, y nos convertimos en los abuelos más malcriadores del mundo. Para eso son los abuelos, ¿no? O, bueno… Así me imaginaba que debían ser. Tus padres te encaminan, tus abuelos te dan los gustos. Están demasiado viejos para desafiarte.

Cerca de los setenta, intentando ayudar a Toshinori en una mudanza suya porque los trabajadores estaban llegando tarde y él necesitaba irse a trabajar, mi brazo derecho no pudo más y ya no pude usarlo, ni siquiera intentando levantar algo sin peso tocado por Ochako o Nana.

No es que no pudiera moverlo. Podía. Pero no servía más que para moverse a sí mismo.

Era la consecuencia de mi estupidez contra Muscular hacía tantos años en aquella colina.

Pero no recordaba eso de mala manera. Había logrado salvar a alguien, así que valía la pena.

Finalmente, cerca de los noventa y cinco, el cuerpo de Ochako no resistió más. Un día simplemente no se levantó de la cama.

Todos los del curso A que seguíamos con vida asistimos. Pero yo no lloré junto a los demás. Tenía el presentimiento de que no tardaría mucho en unirme a ella de nuevo en lo que siguiera después de esta vida.

Y sé que, donde sea que esté, ella me está esperando.

Así que he escrito estas páginas sólo por intentar rememorar mis días preciados con ella.

Para que, cuando la alcance, pueda reclamarle:

'¿Ves, Uravity? Sí que te me hiciste inalcanzable'

Y sonreírle de nuevo a mi héroe una vez más.

 _Observo el cuaderno con sentimientos opuestos. Por un lado, no quiero irme todavía. La muerte no es algo que uno añore sin un motivo tremendo. Pero… La verdad… Ansío verte de nuevo, Ochako. Te extraño. Más de lo que me atrevo a decir en voz alta o siquiera pensar._

 _Dejo el cuaderno cerrado sobre la mesa y camino despacio a mi cama. Esa cama doble que compartí por tantos años. Con ella. La mujer que me visita en sueños y me espera pacientemente, sin meterme prisa._

 _Pero que ya estoy listo para ver de nuevo._

 _Sí, definitivamente._

" _Nuestros nietos ya son adultos. Ojalá esto fuera al revés… Ah… Pero, seguramente… Pensarías exactamente lo mismo que yo, ¿no?"_

 _Me recuesto en la cama y me acomodo, cierro mis ojos y me duermo de inmediato, viéndola venir a mí._

 _Ya no sé cuántas veces he soñado esto._

 _Viene hasta mí, me saluda y me pregunta cómo está todo, luego se sienta a mi lado y la pongo al tanto de los acontecimientos del día. Escucha atentamente, y cuando llega el amanecer y la hora de que despierte, se despide de mí y se retira, y es entonces que abro mis ojos y la amarga realidad me abofetea._

 _Aún no, parece que me dijera._

 _Hoy es diferente. Sólo lo sé._

 _Hoy no volveré._

 _Y estoy seguro de eso cuando, al llegar a mí, Uraraka Ochako luce como a sus veintidós años y me extiende la mano en lugar de saludarme y sentarse conmigo._

" _¡Bienvenido, Deku!" me dice alegremente con esa sonrisa contagiosa que siempre tuvo._

 _Ignoro su mano y la abrazo. Tras un segundo o dos de quedarse pasmada, me abraza también y se ríe suavemente en mi oído._

"Vine tan rápido como pude, Nana, ¿qué sucedió?"

"Es papá, Toshi."

"Ay, Dios."

" _Estoy feliz de estar de nuevo contigo." le susurro, y acaricia mi espalda._

" _¿Cuidaste de todos?" me pregunta, pero antes de que le responda, lo hace ella sola, "No tienes que responder, sé que lo hiciste. Siempre lo hiciste."_

Oigo a nuestros hijos llorando. 'Lo siento, chicos. Es mi hora.'

 _Me aparto de ella y la tomo de los hombros, mirándola fijo a los ojos._

"¿Llamaste una ambulancia?" pregunta Toshinori.

"Están abarratadas hoy." se lamenta Nana.

" _¿Ves, Uravity? Sí que te me hiciste inalcanzable."_

 _Abre mucho los ojos y adopta esa expresión de ternura infinita que solía asaltarla de vez en cuando. Se junta una lágrima de un ojo y me mira con un amor que no me animo a describir._

 _Temo verme sin palabras para tal cosa._

" _Deku…" dice poniendo sus manos en mi cuello._

"Vamos, carguémoslo en mi auto, ¿puedes traerlo?"

"¡Sí!"

 _Le sonrío una vez más a mi héroe y tomo sus manos en las mías._

" _Vamos." le pido, "Tendremos una eternidad para estar juntos ahora, pero todo lo que quiero es estar contigo. Todos y cada de los días por venir."_

" _¡Sí!" me dice alegremente._

Finalmente siento mi vida extinguirse, pero no sin antes formar en mis labios una última sonrisa. La última sonrisa de un anciano que se siente completo con su vida y la vivió feliz, rodeado de gente que amaba.

"Siempre hacia adelante… Plus Ultra." son las últimas palabras que salen de mí mientras me extingo.

Silencio.

"Maldito viejo." se lamenta Toshinori, habiendo escuchado la despedida de su padre.

Nana, por otro lado, se ve feliz.

"Se te pegó mucho el tío Bakugo, ¿eh?"

"Puede ser."

" _¡Deku!" se queja Uraraka, "Incluso mientras te ibas, no pudiste evitar ser un héroe, ¿verdad?" y felizmente sonríe._

" _Lo siento." se disculpa Midoriya, abochornado, "Fue lo que me nació."_

 _Uravity entonces se acerca a él y le dice muy de cerca._

" _¿Ves, Deku? Los dos somos inalcanzables."_

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **A/N: desde que vi Boku no Hero Academia, supe que me iba a gustar mucho. Siempre que escribí alguna historia, la escribí para mí únicamente. Pero, supongo, se me contagió el espíritu de U.A., y decidí esta vez compartir mi historia, para ver qué podía mejorar, si es que alguien quiere dejar un comentario. Es la primera vez que posteo un fanfic, aunque hace años que los leo. Debo haber leído todos los de BNHA que tengan a Deku y Uraraka como pareja, porque lisa y llanamente me encantan de esa forma. Pero por sobre todo, amé la historia que cuenta el manga.**

 **En fin, sin saber qué más decir, me retiro y espero que les guste lo que escribí. Cualquier comentario será bien recibido. No sé si escribiré alguna otra historia, siendo honesto.**

 **Pero quería subir esta.**

 **Plus Ultra. Go beyond.**

 **Edit: seré honesto, esto lo agregué después… Se me ocurre que quizás podría escribir un one-shot relatando los días de guerra donde Bakugo pierde su brazo, Todoroki levanta un escudo del tamaño de la ciudad y Deku se enfrenta a la Liga entera… Voy a intentarlo. Después de todo… Ya lo dijo All Might, ¿no? Always go beyond. Plus Ultra.**


End file.
